Tough Love
by enchantress99
Summary: (2012 Turtles) Donnie has created a liquid that can help the brothers transform in and out of their mutation at will. Now, their going to school. Once there, Raph meets an outcasted girl, with no friends, and barely any family. Will the toughest turtle in the group finally fall for the unlikeliest girl? And will this attract the unwanted attention of the Shredder? We shall see!
1. Donnie's Plan

**Hey Everybody!**

**This is my first TMNT fanfic, so be nice, and no flames please!**

**Enjoy!**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own any TMNT characters.**

**Neutral POV**

"It's done!" Donatello yelled, running into the main room of the lair. He had a grin on his face, and was excited that something that he had created on a whim had actually worked. His three other brothers, Michelangelo, Raphael, and Leonardo looked up at him. Mikey and Raph paused their video game, and Leo put down his comic book.

"What's done?" Mikey asked, and Donnie held up a tube of light green liquid, similar to the ooze.

"I have created a substance that will be able to make us switch in and out of our mutated forms at will." He said proudly. The three other turtles stood and crowded around their brother.

"What did Master Splinter think?" Raph asked, looking at the small tube suspiciously. He wasn't as keen as Donnie on trying something that his brother had created, especially if it looked like mutagen.

"He said it was a great idea, and that he wants me to think of a cure too." Donnie said happily, "Because then, we could all be human permanently." Mikey poked at the tube curiously, and the green liquid swished around.

"So we'll be able to be real humans?" he asked his older brother, who nodded. Donnie took out four smaller tubes, and handed one to each of his brothers. He poured a bit of the substance into each tube. The four turtles looked at one another, secretly praying that it would work.

"Drink up!" Donnie said, and the four brothers each went into their own room, and drank the liquid.

**April POV**

April walked from her school to a small alleyway, where there was nothing around but a single manhole cover. Looking around to make sure no one saw her, or followed her, April lifted the cover and jumped down into the darkness with practiced ease, closing the hole above her. She landed on old subway tracks, and walked in a direction she was very familiar with. When she reached the old turnstiles and crumbling steps, April knew something was up. There was no TV blaring loudly with Leo's old 'Space Heroes" show, no Raph chasing Mikey with something because he was annoyed, or just for fun, and no Donnie hammering away and annoying his brothers with his science.

"Hello? Anybody home?" April called, setting her backpack on the large couch that sat in front of the old television. The she heard a voice behind her.

"Hi April!" she turned, and squeaked with surprise, falling backwards. Standing in front of her was a boy with black hair, freckles, and baby blue eyes, who was grinning at her widely. He was wearing jeans, black sneakers, and an orange sweatshirt. He seemed vaguely familiar. April took in the adorable freckles, the goofy grin, and the innocent blue eyes.

"Mikey?" she asked hesitantly, and the boy grinned even wider, if that was possible.

"Correct!" he said, and April stood.

"What happened to you? Where are the other guys?" she asked, but her question was answered when the other three boys, now human, emerged from their own bedrooms. They were all looking down in shock at their now human bodies. They all were wearing jeans and sneakers, but Leo had a blue sweatshirt, Raph had a red one, and Donnie had purple. They all had shaggy, straight black hair, and their normal eye shade.

"What happened is that Donnie created a substance that can make us go from human to our mutated forms whenever we needed too." Leo said, leaning against the couch. Mikey switched back to his turtle form for a second, then back to human.

"I can't believe it actually worked!" Donnie said with surprise. Mikey began to dance around.

"Sweet!" he yelled, and Raph hit his youngest brother on the head lightly.

"So what are we going to do now that we're also humans?" he asked his brothers. April thought for a moment, then smiled.

"How about coming to school with me? Now that you can be humans, there's no use staying in the sewers every day." she asked, and the four teenagers looked at her.

"April is right." the five looked up and saw Master Splinter smiling at his sons,"Now that you can pass as humans, you can go to the surface whenever you want, and I think it is a good idea to go to a human school, and learn things I cannot teach you here at home." he said, and the brothers grinned.

"We're going to school!" Mikey yelled happily.

**Raph POV**

Raph rolled his eyes as his youngest brother ran around the lair, celebrating. Donnie had taken April into his lab so that she could help him discover a permanent cure. Leo was lying in the couch, reading a comic book.

"This should be interesting." Leo said to Raph, who was sitting next to him. Raph snorted.

"Definitely. Mikey's definitely going to have fun. Do you think we'll be able to bring our stuff, just in case? What if Shredder, or Dog Pound, or Fish Face find us?" he asked his older brother. Leo glanced at him and sat up, putting the comic book to the side.

"I don't know, Raph. I hope so. I would hate for a bunch of people to get hurt, just because of us." he said worriedly. Raph sighed and sat back. He hoped that this was a good idea, and that no one would get hurt.

**Please Review!**

**Y'All are awesome**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	2. Raph's New Friend

**Hey Everybody!**

**Please Enjoy, and thanks for all of your reviews!**

**The day April comes to the lair after school is the first day back after summer vacation, just so you know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the TMNT characters, except for my OC, Isabelle.**

**Isabelle POV**

Isabelle Gold walked off of her school bus last, trying to duck her head down to avoid being detected. She made it to her locker safely, then ran to the library at lightning speed. Isabelle sat down at her usual table, in the corner, and took out her book to read. She pulled her light brown hair, that was pulled back in her usual low ponytail, and began to chew on it, a habit she always did. Isabelle was one of the quietest students in the school, and no one really knew anything about her. People rarely approached the shy, brown-haired girl. Before Isabelle knew it, the first bell was about to ring, so she packed up her book and ran to her first class, science. As she sat down in her normal seat, a boy slid into the seat next to her at the same table. He had black, shaggy hair, and amazingly bright green eyes. He was wearing jeans, and a red sweatshirt. Even though the shirt covered his arms, it was obvious he was ripped. He glanced at Isabelle, and she turned away, blushing. She began to unpack her things, but was stopped by the teacher.

"Today we'll do something different. Everyone turn to your desk partner, and you can really just talk about anything, but I would most like you to talk about your summers and/or your interests." Mr. Jones said, and he sat at his desk, and the room became abuzz with conversations. Isabelle turned to the boy sitting next to her, biting her lip.

"I'm Isabelle." she said quietly. The boy leaned back in his chair, and looked at her.

"I'm Raph." he said, putting his hands behind his head. Isabelle pulled her ponytail over her shoulder.

"So what did you do this summer?" she asked shyly.

"I just hung out with my brothers, and with my dad. And also with a friend who's like my sister. You?" Raph asked nonchalantly.

"I didn't do anything, really. I was just busy with all my lessons." Isabelle said, beginning to pull on her hair. He suddenly became more interested.

"What kind of lessons?" he asked, sitting up correctly.

"I take martial arts lessons. I've been taking them since I was, like, four." she said, slowly opening up. Raph grinned.

"Sweet. The only other girl I've met who like martial arts is my friend, April." he said, and Isabelle laughed dryly.

"Well, martial arts isn't exactly the most feminine thing to do in the world. And when you're already a bookworm, and an outcast, that doesn't exactly improve popularity points." she said, leaning on the table. Raph rolled his eyes.

"Screw feminine! That's awesome!" he said, and Isabelle blushed.

"Thanks." she said, looking at the floor. She could already tell that she liked the strange boy next to her. The only thing she was afraid of, however, was her father chasing him away.

**Raph POV**

As the first bell was about to ring, the four brother split up and went to their different classes. For Raph, this meant science. As he walked into the classroom, there was only one seat left, so Raph quickly took it. He heard a chair squeak next to him, and looked over to see who his desk partner was. She had light brown hair, and turquoise eyes. She had slightly tanned skin, and she was wearing light jeans, with a pink shirt, and brown boots. She was looking at him as well, and as their eyes met, she blushed and turned away. Raph smirked slightly at her shyness. He heard the teacher tell them all that this was a free period, so he leaned back in his chair, and started a conversation with the girl next to him, learning her name was Isabelle, and she was into martial arts, which got him interested.

"So how many siblings do you have?' Isabelle asked.

"Three. Leo, Mikey, and Donnie. I guess you can count April too, since she always hangs out with us." Raph said, and Isabelle nodded. "Leo's the oldest, then me, Donnie, and Mikey's the baby." Isabelle laughed slightly.

"Wow. Three brothers. And your parents?" she asked, and Raph breathed deeply.

"It's just my dad. My mom died when we were really young." he said, and Isabelle nodded again, this time sympathetically.

"I completely understand. My mom died when I was ten, and my dad travels everywhere, so he's never home. He did set up money for me to go to school, so that's the only reason I'm here. And he pays for my lessons, so that's good. I've been taking them for twelve years, and I'm the best of my class." she said, and Raph whistled lowly.

"Wow. So you live on your own?" he asked, and Isabelle nodded. After a while more, talking about martial arts and family things, the bell rang, and they had to leave.

"I guess I'll see you around." Isabelle said, packing her things up, then smiling at Raph before leaving. Raph gave her a smirk in return, and the two parted ways, and went off to their different classes. Raph decided that he liked the shy brown-haired girl, and was hoping that he would see her in another class again.

**Please Review!**

**OMG I'm so excited! I'm going to see TMNT the movie today with my brothers! It looks so good!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	3. Raph Meets His Match

**Hey Everybody!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any TMNT characters, except for Isabelle.**

**Raph POV**

After three more boring classes, Raph walked to his last one, History, which was before lunch. As he walked into the classroom, he caught sight of a familiar ponytail. She was leaning over her desk, absorbed in a book. Raph was surprised when he felt happiness at seeing her again. He grinned and snuck around the room, and into the desk behind Isabelle. He leaned forward slowly until he was right next to her head, his chin right above her shoulder.

"Whatcha' reading?" he asked suddenly, and Isabelle squeaked in surprise, dropping her book. Turning around with a furious expression on her face, it softened when she saw who it was. Her face grew slightly annoyed, however.

"Gosh, Raph! Don't do that!" she said, hitting his arms with surprising force. Raph just grinned, and laughed. Isabelle picked her book up, annoyed.

"If you must know, I'm reading the Hunger Games." she said, showing him the cover, which had some type of gold bird perched on circle. Before Raph could ask what it was about, the teacher walked in. Isabelle smiled excitedly, and turned back around.

"Good morning class. I am Mr. Brunner, and today we will be talking about Ancient Greece. Who can tell me what the twelve major gods and goddesses are?" the teacher asked, and Isabelle's hand flew up enthusiastically. Raph heard snickers from the corner of the room, and turned to see a small group of girls, all wearing heavy makeup, whispering, and pointing at Isabelle, who ignored them all. "Yes, Miss Gold?" Isabelle straightened up.

"The twelve major gods and goddesses are Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Hermes, Athena, Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Artemis, Apollo, Demeter, and Dionysus. They are the main council of Olympus, and made all major decisions for the gods." she said, smiling slightly. Mr. Brunner nodded proudly. The rest of the class went like that. Brunner would ask a question, and Isabelle's hand would shoot up. At the end of the class, Raph tapped Isabelle's shoulder.

"How do you know all that?" he asked as they stood up with their books.

"My favorite types of books are Greek Mythology. I am obsessed with it!" Isabelle said happily. Together, they both got their lunches from their lockers, and walked to the quad. Isabelle led Raph over to a small table, away from everyone. They both sat down, and began to talk.

"So I never asked you. Do you have any siblings?" Raph asked, and Isabelle shook her head.

"Nope. I'm an only child. Like I told you, my mom died when I was ten, and my dad doesn't care about me. He's a famous business man, so I have to act and look perfect, get perfect grades, be popular, and have a jock boyfriend. Those were his exact words. I guess I only fulfilled one of those requirements. He told me that once I graduate, he's not giving me any money for college, so I'm on my own there. Great dad, right?" Isabelle said, attempting a weak smile. Raph sighed.

"Right. I'm sorry that he's such a jerk." he said, and Isabelle chuckled dryly.

"He wasn't always a jerk. He was the best dad in the world before Mom died. He came to all of my tournaments, and he was so proud when my sensei told him I was the strongest in the class. Then, after Mom's death, he didn't care anymore. He told my sensei to push me even harder and he just, stopped caring." she said, and she looked down at her hands. Raph saw tears in her eyes, and thought of a way to cheer her up.

"You said you're the strongest of your class?" he asked her, and she nodded,"Well, how about a little competition?" Isabelle raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking at him with slight suspicion.

"Arm wrestle." Raph said, grinning. Isabelle stared at him, then grinned back.

"Fine. What's the wager?" she asked, and Raph thought for a moment, then an idea struck him.

"I win, you give me your number." he said, and Isabelle blushed a bit.

"Alright then. If you win, I give you my number. If I win, I get yours." she responded, and Raph shrugged, and pulled his sleeves up. Isabelle put her hand on the table, and Raph gripped it, and was shocked at how small it felt.

"Alright. Ready? Set. GO!" Isabelle said, and they both began to push, laughing slightly. Raph was surprised at the strength that Isabelle possessed, and actually found himself trying hard to beat her.

**Leo POV**

Leo walked out onto the quad with his lunch, and met with Donnie, Mikey, and April.

"Where's Raph?" Mikey asked, looking around fearfully, like his older brother would jump out at him. They all looked around and April tapped their arms.

"There he is!" she said, pointing to a small table away from everyone. Sure enough, sitting there was their hotshot brother, with...

"A girl?" Donnie said, disbelievingly. The three brothers watched as Raph grinned at the girl, and said something, which made her blush. Then, they both pulled their sleeves up and gripped the other's hand, and began to arm wrestle, both laughing.

"Raph is arm wrestling with a girl?" Mikey said, his jaw dropping. Leo watched, shocked, as the girl pushed Raph's arm down onto the table, and thrown her arms up in victory. Raph grinned in defeat, pulled his sleeve back down, and pulled out a piece of paper, and a pen and wrote something down on the paper, then give it to the girl, who smiled at him and put the paper into her bag. Donnie looked at his brothers.

"Did Raph just get beat in arm-wrestling?" he asked, and Leo nodded.

"I think so." he said, and April rolled her eyes and led the boys over to a table to eat lunch.

**So sorry for the wait! I was in Ocean City for a week.**

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**Love Always,**

**Enchantress**


	4. Friendship Blossoms

**Hey Everybody!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any TMNT characters, except for Isabelle.**

**Isabelle POV**

After defeating Raph in arm-wrestling, Isabelle finished her lunch and said goodbye to her new best friend.

"I'll call you later, Muscle Man." she said, standing to go to her last classes. Raph stood with her, rolling his eyes as she flamboyantly pocketed the piece of paper.

"Alright, Nerd Bird." he retorted, and Isabelle walked off, laughing. Unlike when the bullies called her a nerd, with Raph it was friendly teasing. After going to her last two classes, Math and English, Isabelle went to her locker, and grabbed her backpack, and her books to bring home for homework. Then she reached up on the top shelf of her locker, and took out a small piece of paper. opening it, she smiled and closed her locker, then walked back to her apartment. When she got there, she dropped her things off and grabbed a bottle of water before collapsing on the couch and pulling her phone out. She took the paper out and punched in the ten digits. She listened for an answer, and smiled when he picked up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Muscle Man." Isabelle said.

**Raph POV**

After finishing his first day, Raph walked back to his locker and took out everything he needed to bring back to the lair, then he met up with his brothers and April.

"Hey everybody." he said, and they all greeted him.

"Shall we go?" Donnie said, and they walked back to the lair, careful not to let anyone see them. Raph hung at the back of the group, listening while Mikey talked about his first day. Leo walked besides him, and before Raph jumped down the manhole, Leo stopped him.

"I saw with you with that girl today." he said, and Raph tensed.

"Yeah? What about it?" he asked defensively.

"I'm not judging anyone, and I don't want to know. I just want you to know that she cannot become a target for Shredder and the others." Leo said, and Raph nodded.

"She won't. I'll make sure of it." he said, and the two of them jumped down into the lair. When they got the the main room, the brothers put their bags down, and flopped onto the couch, and Leo turned on the television.

"Oh no. Not Space Dorks." Raph groaned, and Mikey snickered. Raph looked at his younger brother, and suddenly jumped on him, and began to wrestle him.

"Gah! Raph!" Mikey screeched, and Leo and Donnie rolled their eyes. Then, Raph felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He reluctantly let go of Mikey and pulled it out. Not recognizing the number, he slowly answered it as his brothers watched him.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Muscle Man." a girl's voice said, and Raph let out a breath. He began to grin.

"Geez Nerd Bird, you scared me." he said, walking back to his own room and closing the door. Isabelle laughed on the other end.

"I scared the big bad Raph? Oh my." she teased, and Raph chuckled.

"Har har, very funny. So I guess I won the bet too?" he said. Isabelle was quiet for a moment, before she laughed slightly.

"I guess so, since you got my number." she said.

"You called at a very inconvenient time, miss. I was in the middle of pummeling my younger brother." Raph said seriously.

"Oh dear. Shall I call back later, then sir?" Isabelle replied, just as seriously. Raph laughed, and she joined him.

**Mikey POV**

Right when Raph was getting into pummeling Mikey, he had let go and disappeared into his room with his phone. Mikey looked at his brothers.  
"What was that about?" he asked, and the other two shrugged.

"What's up?" April asked, walking back into the main room and saw the confused faces.

"Raph just stopped beating Mikey up and disappeared into his room." Donnie said, shocked. April raised her eyebrows.

"Wow. Oh! I have something to tell you guys." she said, sitting down next to Donnie, and Mikey and Leo sat around them.

"That girl we saw Raph with? Her name is Isabelle Gold, and she's sort of like the nerd of the school and the outcast. No one really likes her. She's really sweet, though." she said. Mikey was about to ask how they met, but April brought out pizza and he only had one thought.

**Isabelle POV**

"So what was that book you were reading in History about?" Raph asked her. The two had been talking for about a half-hour, and it was the best time Isabelle had ever spent.

"Oh so it's about this girl who lives in a dystopian society, and the government there picks one girl and one boy every year from each of the twelve districts, which are like cities, and they have to compete in a fight to the death. The main character, a girl named Katniss, volunteers for her sister, Prim, and goes into the Hunger Games, which the death fight is called. It's about he survival and about her falling in love with a fellow tribute, Peeta**(A/N-Sorry for the crappy summary of HG. I'm really lazy today.)**. It's awesome!" Isabelle said.

"Cool. Death and blood. Sounds like my kind of book." Raph said on the other line sarcastically, and Isabelle gagged.

"Seriously? I was just starting to like you!" she exclaimed, and they both laughed. Then Isabelle heard a boy's voice on the other end.

"RAPH! Come get some pizza before Mikey eats it all!" he yelled, and Raph groaned.

"I have to go. I kind of want to have dinner, before my little brother eats it all." he said, and Isabelle giggled.

"It's alright. I'll see you tomorrow anyway." she said.

"Bye Nerd Bird!" Raph said.

"See ya Muscle Man." Isabelle said back, and they both hung up. Isabelle stood up and walked into her kitchen to grab some dinner, feeling like she was flying. After so many years of being alone, she finally had a best friend who understood her, and who liked her for herself. Hopefully this year would be the best year ever.

**Please Review!**

**Two chapters in one day! YAAAAASSS!**

**Bye!**

**Enchantress**


	5. Buddie Fluff

**Hey Everybody!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any TMNT characters, except for Isabelle.**

**Raph POV**

The next week, Raph and Isabelle grew closer and closer as friends. Raph would disappear into his room for an hour, not telling anybody what he was doing. In fact, he was talking to Isabelle. He would spend lunch with her, and he lived for the two classes he had with her. They would meet up together at Isabelle's locker after every class, and Raph would walk her to her class. Then, one day, Raph walked into school and put all of his books in his locker, except the ones he needed. Then, he looked at his schedule and sighed. He didn't had science until third period, and History was after lunch. Raph walked to his math class, and set his books down on a desk near the back, and walked back into the hallway, since classes didn't start for another fifteen minutes. He dodged girls giggling and crowding around lockers, and jocks standing around throwing footballs at each other. Raph heard books falling to the floor, and he saw a group of kids laughing and walking away from a girl who had been tripped and who had dropped all of her books. Raph darted forward through the crowd, and knelt down next to the girl.

"Need help?" he asked, and Isabelle looked up and smiled.

''Thanks." she said, and Raph picked up her books, and walked with her to her first class.

"They're such jerks." Isabelle said angrily, and Raph nodded. Once they got to Isabelle's class, Raph gave her a quick hug.

"I'll see you in Science, Belle." he said, waving to her as he walked away. Isabelle waved back, then disappeared into her classroom. Raph entered his classroom right before class started, and he couldn't get his mind off of his best friend.

**Isabelle POV**

As Isabelle listened to her teacher droning on and on, she let her mind wander to the boy she had only met a day ago. A simple class discussion had turned into something more. He had become her best friend, and the person she could trust with anything. He had been the first person who had ever listened to her problems, and about her life. They seemed to be complete opposites, though. Raph was the jock type, tough and athletic. Isabelle was quiet, and bullied, and no one liked her. Who would've thought that after a small conversation, the boy who could have been the most popular kid in school, who could have had the prettiest girlfriend, who couldn't done any sport, had become best friends with the most outcast girl in the entire school. It seemed impossible, yet Raph had become the one person Isabelle could totally be herself with. Isabelle smiled to herself and tuned back into the lesson.

**Leo POV**

Leo sat in the back of his English class, letting his mind wander, because, of course, he didn't need all of this stuff. His gaze wandered and it fell on a girl sitting two seats in front of him. She seemed vaguely familiar, and it hit him. It was the girl who had beaten Raph at arm-wrestling. She looked nice enough, but it was hard to imagine her and Raph getting along. She seemed nice, and innocent, and Raph was, well, Raph. It would get interesting.

**Raph POV**

Science couldn't have come sooner for Raph after listening to girls gossip next o him ,and boys fooling around, he was excited to be with Isabelle. Raph slid into his seat, and was soon joined by Isabelle, who gave him a smile, which he returned.

"Today, class, we will be doing a dissection. Together with your desk partner, you will be dissecting a frog and recording all of your observations." Mr. Jones said, and for the first time, Raph noticed a dead frog sitting on his desk. Isabelle turned to him.

"Do you want to do the cutting? Or are you a little squeamish?" she teased, and Raph stuck his tongue out at her.

"Hardy har har. I'll cut." he said, taking the knife, and making a small incision. As Raph pulled the thin skin away from the organs and such, he heard Isabelle gag.

"You alright?" he asked, smiling slightly. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm fine." she said,"I just love animals, and this makes me sick." Raph nodded, agreeing with her. Together, they finished the assignment and turned in their paper. Thank's to Donnie's excessive research on any type of reptile, and not shutting up about it, they aced it. They were aloud to get out a class early, so Isabelle decided to go to the quad, and Raph followed her.

"So that was gross." he said, leaning back against the table, and Isabelle laughed.

"Got that right." she replied, pulling out a book.

"What's that? Hunger Games again?" Raph asked, leaning in next to her. Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"No Muscle Man! It's Catching Fire! The sequel!" she said, exasperated. Raph laughed.

"Alright then Nerd Bird!" he said, putting his arm across the table, so that it fell behind Isabelle's back. While she read, Raph watched as kids came onto the quad, looking for the kids who had tripped Isabelle.

"I know who you're looking for." Isabelle said after a while, not looking up from her book. Raph turned his gaze on her.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently, and Isabelle raised her eyebrows at him, clearly not believing him.

"The kids who tripped me. It's sweet of you to worry, but you won't see them. They always eat lunch at a restaurant. Their parents are big business people, so they get their way all the time." she said, leaning back against Raph's arm. Raph sighed.

"I would've beaten those jerks up if they hadn't left so fast." he growled, and Isabelle laughed quietly.

"I know, and that's really sweet of you." she said, tucking her legs up underneath her, and putting her head on Raph's shoulder as she finished reading.

**Please Review!**

**Sorry for the wait.**

**See You soon!**

**Enchantress**


	6. Surprise!

**Hey Everybody!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any TMNT characters, except for Isabelle.**

**Karai POV(Surprise!)**

Karai sat on top of a rooftop, watching over the streets. She had been watching the same place for the past week, trying to catch sight of any action. So far, the Turtles hadn't shown any action, which was strange. Normally they would attack every day. They had been quiet. Too quiet, and Karai's father was getting impatient. All Karai ever saw on her stake-outs was the girl who always hung out with the turtles. She didn't seem to know anything, but Karai would get to the bottom of everything. The one person Karai saw constantly was a boy who seemed a tiny bit familiar. He had straight, shaggy black hair, and was well-muscled, and he had blue eyes. He was always with three other boys who looked just like him, except with green, brown, and baby blue eyes. They were, according to normal girls, thought of as hot. Karai shook her head to clear it, and paid attention to her assignment.

**Isabelle POV**

Isabelle walked off the bus, and saw a small group of kids walking in front of her. One of the boys had hung back a bit behind the others, and Isabelle grinned. Sneaking up behind him, she pounced on his back.

"Boo!" she yelled in his ear. The boy gave a start, then turned and saw her sitting on his back. Isabelle smiled, her arms around his neck.

"Nice job!" Raph said, smiling,"You snuck up on me. Not any people can do that." Isabelle jumped off his back, and began to walk along next to him.

"I'm special." she said, and Raph snorted.

"You got that right." he said, and Isabelle hit his arm.

"Hey!" she protested, but smiled anyway.

"What's your first class?" Raph asked as they walked into the school. Isabelle checked her schedule and grinned.

"History." she said, and Raph fist-pumped in the air.

"YES!" he cheered, and Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"Calm down Muscle Man." she said, and Raph slung an arm over her shoulders.

"No thanks, Nerd Bird." he said, laughing. Isabelle blushed slightly, almost unnoticeably for Raph. Some of the more popular girls sent her glares, seeing Raph's arm around her shoulders.

**Raph POV**

Raph, his brothers, and April walked to school from the lair. Raph drifted behind them, listening to Mikey talk and talk about all of his classes, and his teachers, and everything no one cared about. As his family walked further in front of him, Raph felt someone jump onto his back, and yell, "Boo!". Raph started, and turned his head to see Isabelle grinning at him, sitting on his back. He grinned back at her.

"Nice job." he said, and Isabelle jumped off his back and began to walk next to him. They walked into the school, laughing, and a thought struck Raph.

"What's your first class today?" he asked her, and Isabelle checked her schedule, and grinned.

"History." she said, and Raph fist-pumped in the air.

"YES!" he cheered, and Isabelle giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Calm down, Muscle Man." she said, and Raph grinned and put his arm over her shoulders.

"No thanks, Nerd Bird." he said, laughing. He noticed her little blush, and suppressed a laugh at her shyness. He also noticed some girls glaring at her, and his grip tightened ever so slightly around her. Isabelle joined in with him laughing. Together, they walked into their History class and sat down. Raph leaned on his desk, and tried to ignore the girls sitting in the corner, with their giggles and makeup.

"Today class, we will be continuing our theme of Greek mythology. We'll be talking about demigods. Who knows what a demigod is?" Mr. Brunner asked, and Isabelle, as usual, raised her hand.

"A demigod is the child of a god and a mortal, such as Hercules, Perseus, and Theseus." she said, and Brunner nodded. One of the girls in the back huffed.

"I thought, like, Hercules was a god. That's, like, what the Disney movie said." she said, flipping her hair back. Isabelle laughed.

"Well, Disney got that wrong." she said, and Mr. Brunner nodded.

"Isabelle is right. Hercules was the son of Zeus, and a mortal woman. Not the son of Zeus and Hera. In fact, Hera despised Hercules." he said, and the girl rolled her eyes, scoffing, and turned back to her friends. Raph secretly grinned with pride at his best friend for telling the girl off.

"Good one, Belle." Raph whispered to Isabelle, who smiled.

"Thanks." she whispered back.

**Sorry for the wait!**  
**Please Review!**

**Bye!**

**Enchantress**


	7. Raph Gets Protective

**Hey Everybody!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Just so you all know, Raph is a gigantic softie in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any TMNT characters, except for Isabelle.**

**Isabelle POV**

After History, Isabelle and Raph walked into Science. After the frog dissection, Isabelle was still a bit squeamish around everything. Raph noticed this, and once they sat down, he squeezed her hand, and she smiled back gratefully. Thankfully, they didn't do anymore dissections that day, and it passed as normally as possible. Raph and Isabelle parted ways at the end of the day, promising to call each other as soon at they each got home.

**(Sorry for the time skip. This is the next day.)**

**Raph POV**

Raph walked ahead of his siblings and April that specific day, and came to a stop next to the school building. He heard shouts, and cruel laughter. Raph ran around the corner, an clenched his fists angrily. A group of kids were crowded around one girl. Isabelle.

"How come you never act normal? Why don't you ever talk to people? You're so unsocial!" a boy, one of the biggest football players, asked. Isabelle curled up tighter into a ball. One of the girls stepped forward and smirked.

"You have no friends, and you never will. You are nothing. You are a worthless, depressed piece of crap, and no one likes you. Go back to the sewers where you belong." she spat, and Isabelle began to shake, and Raph saw tears slip from her eyes. That did it. He rushed forward, and stood in front of his best friend.

"Leave her alone." he growled, and the kids backed up after seeing the anger in his eyes.

"Or what?" a jock asked, rolling his eyes. Raph narrowed his eyes and pulled his shirt sleeves up.

"Or I'll make you pay." he said calmly.

"Why would you want to help _that?" _one of the girls asked with disgust, glancing at Isabelle. Raph bit back an angry growl.

"You call her something like that again, and I swear I will never forget. Leave. Her. Alone." Raph said, walking forward a bit. The kids all turned and walked back into the school. Raph turned back to Isabelle after they left, and didn't see her, which made him panic.

"Belle?" he shouted, and he spotted her running to the quad, and collapsing under the tree right next to their table, and Raph could see her shoulders shaking with sobs. He ran as fast as he could, and slid over to Isabelle, and didn't say anything. He just pulled her into his lap, so that she was sitting on his ankle, and one of his knees was right next to her head. Isabelle cried harder, and curled into a ball, and she laid her head on Raph's shoulder, and wrapped her arms around his midsection. Raph pulled her closer to him, and tucked her head underneath his chin, and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't you worry, Belle. I'll keep you safe." he promised. Isabelle snuggled closer, taking deep breaths.

"Why did you do that?" she asked in a whisper. Raph looked down at her.

"You're my best friend, Belle. I hate seeing you like this." he said gently, and Isabelle looked up, fresh tears spilling onto her cheeks.

"Thank you." she said, burying her face back into his chest, still crying slightly. Raph smiled, hugging her as closely as possible, Isabelle now returning the tight hug.

**Leo POV**

Leo searched for Raph after disappearing, and found him sitting underneath a tree, with his friend, Isabelle, hugging him tightly, and crying. Donnie, Mikey, and April joined him, and they walked over to their brother and sat down with him.

"Hi Raph. Hi person I don't know." Mikey said happily, but Raph glared at him. Isabelle looked up, furiously wiping obvious tears from her eyes.

"Hi. I'm Isabelle." she said shakily, and April smiled at her.

"Hi! I'm April." she said, and Isabelle smiled softly. Mikey opened his mouth, but Isabelle stopped him.

"I know your names already. Leo's the Space Adventure's geek, Donnie's the nerd, and Mikey's the pizza-loving optimist." she said with a slight smirk. Mikey's mouth stayed open, this time in shock. Raph laughed and Isabelle laughed with him. April covered her mouth and laughed quietly. Donnie's face mirrored Mikey's, and Leo raised his eyebrows.

"You've taught her well, Raphael." Leo said to his brother, and this, for some reason, made Isabelle laugh harder.

"You never told me your full name!" she said, leaning against Raph for support. Raph rolled his eyes.

"It never came up." he protested. and it seemed that he... blushed? Leo looked over at Mikey and Donnie, and by the looks of their faces, they had seen it too. Before any one could say anything about it, the warning bell rang.

"Oh shoot!" Mikey said, scrambling up and grabbing his bag. Raph stood up, and brought Isabelle up with him.

"You guys are welcome to have lunch with us today, if you want." she said, smiling. Raph glanced at his brothers before whispering something in Isabelle's ear, and leading her away, the entire time holding her hand tightly.

"You guys coming?" Leo asked Donnie and April, who hadn't moved. April smiled.

"Nope. We bother have a free period." she said, and Donnie nodded. Before Mikey could say anything that would embarrass his older brother, Leo dragged him away.

**Isabelle POV**

"I need to talk to you." Raph whispered in her ear, and he led Isabelle away from the group as they all left. After going to a different tree, Raph turned to her, and Isabelle almost gasped. His eyes were full of pain, and full of sadness.

"What is it?" she asked, putting her hand on his cheek.

"I need you to promise me something." Raph asked, and Isabelle nodded.

"Anything." she said softly.

"If they ever try to hurt you again text me or call me. I told you that I can't bear to see you like that, Belle. It breaks my heart to see you that way." Raph said, tears forming in his eyes. Isabelle felt fresh tears in her own eyes, and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"I promise, Raph." she whispered, crying softly. She heard Raph sigh in relief, and his arms tighten around her back.

"You're the best, you know that, Muscle Man?" Isabelle said, smiling. She could hear Raph chuckle.

"So are you, Nerd Bird." he whispered, kissing her head.

**I just love a big softie Raph! He's adorable. And kind of sad. He's sadorable! Lol see what I did there?**

**Anyway, Please Review!**

**Adios!**

**Enchantress**


	8. Apriltello

**Hey Everybody!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, except for Isabelle.**

**This is a Apritello Chapter!**

**Donnie POV**

Donnie and April stayed under the tree as everyone went their separate ways. The two of them watched Isabelle hug Raph tightly, then the two of them walked off together. April turned to Donnie and smiled at him. When she did, Donnie couldn't help but smile back. She was just so adorable.

"It's weird seeing Raph so..." Donnie searched for the right word, and April laughed.

"Kind?" she asked, and Donnie laughed with her and nodded.

"I think it's so sweet that he's so protective of her. And I also think he has a little crush on her!" April said knowingly, and Donnie raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" he asked her, surprised. April nodded.

"Yes. It's so cute how he has a crush on his best friend!" she said, clasping her hands to her chest dramatically. Donnie laughed, but a thought struck him.

"He's not the only one." he whispered, but April heard him.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused. Donnie looked up, shocked that she heard him.

_"Oh well! No turning back now." _Donnie thought, and he leaned forward, and kissed April. At first, she was surprised, then she kissed him back. When they broke apart, Donnie smiled at her.

"When I first saw you, April. I thought you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, and I still think that. I've had a crush on you ever since I met you." he said, rubbing the back of his neck. April smiled back.

I've had a crush on you too, Donnie, since I met you. You were so brave, trying to save me, even though you didn't even know who I was." she said, and Donnie breathed a sigh of relief. knowing April felt the same. Then he let out a small bark of laughter, which made April look at him with caution.

"The guys." he said, and April joined in with his laughter, leaning on Donnie's shoulder. he wrapped an arm around her tightly, and they sat together underneath the large tree until the bell rang.

**I know it was short, but I wanted Donnie to confess his feelings and stuff, so there you go!**

**Please Review!**

**Ciao!**

**Enchantress**


	9. Good or Bad?

**Hey Everybody!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, except for Isabelle.**

**Isabelle POV**

After Raph told off the bullies, they left Isabelle alone, for the first time ever. Unfortunately, Isabelle didn't have any classes with her best friend until after lunch, but they still walked to their classes together. At lunchtime, Isabelle met with Raph at her locker.

"I can't believe you invited my brothers to sit with us." Raph groaned, and Isabelle rolled her eyes and put her books away.

"Oh please, Drama King. It's not the end of the world." she said, and Raph raised his eyebrows at her.

"You haven't met Mikey. He will not leave you alone." he said. Isabelle rolled her eyes again, not convinced, and closed her locker after taking her lunch out. Raph sighed, but followed her. The two walked to their normal table, and waited to the other five to join them. First was April and Donnie, then Leo and Mikey came over together. Isabelle and Raph sat on on end of the table, with Leo next to Raph,and Mikey, Donnie, and April at on the other end. Donnie sat closer to Aril then to Mikey, and Isabelle noticed this. She raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything.

"So, Isabelle. What do you like to do?" Leo asked her. Isabelle blushed when everyone turned to look at her.

"I like martial arts and reading. I've been doing martial arts for a while." Isabelle responded, and Raph snorted. Everyone turned to him, and he grinned slightly, nudging his best friend, rolled her eyes.

"'Like' reading is an understatement. If it were possible, you, my friend, would worship books." he said to Isabelle, who swatted his arm, but smiled anyway.

"How long have you been doing martial arts, Isabelle?" Donnie asked.

"Since I was four, so about twelve years. My sensei is a really cool guy. He used to live in Japan, and he was a sensei there too, so he has all these really cool weapons." Isabelle said, perking up at the mention of one of her favorite things.

"Dude! That's so cool!" Mikey said excitedly.

"I know! And since the rise in Purple Dragon attacks have gone up all over town, he even gave me a weapon. They're small knives, which can elongate into katanas, and they can grow even more to become whips. I've trained with them since I was ten, so it's no biggie." Isabelle said. Leo and the others gaped at Isabelle, while Raph beamed proudly, and put an arm around her shoulders and squeezed lightly. Isabelle noticed they were all looking at her, with wide eyes, and she began to feel uncomfortable, and she tensed slightly, looking down. Raph noticed, and he rubbed her shoulder.

"So do you all like your classes?" he asked, thankfully turning the subject away from Isabelle. As they talked, she could see Raph shooting her concerned glances out of the corner of her eye, and when lunch ended, he hugged her tightly, and went off to the class he had before Science. She gave him a thankful smile.

**Dogpound POV**

Dogpound looked over the streets of New York along with Karai. His cruel gaze settled on one girl especially. She seemed normal enough, but she had an aura around her that only a few could detect. She was small, but not petite. She looked normal enough, but what Dogpound's sensitive ears heard told him otherwise.

"I've been taking martial arts since I was four, so about twelve years. My sensei actually used to live in Japan, and he was a sensei there too." the girl said, and Dogpound smiled grimly. Karai noticed this, and raised an eyebrow.

"What did you hear?" she asked.

"That girl down there has a sensei who is from Japan. Perhaps she can be of some held to us." Dogpound said, and Karai smiled.

"Perhaps. Come. We need to tell my father this news.

**Raph POV**

After the normal day of school had ended, Raph met up with Isabelle, as usual, at her locker, and this time, he had an impish smile on his face.

"Guess what I got yesterday." he said, grinning. Isabelle cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What did you get yesterday?" she asked, probably thinking it was some sports thing. At least, until Raph pulled out two small slips of paper.

"Oh nothing. Just tickets to the premiere of The Hunger Games." he said, holding them out. Isabelle's eyes widened, and she tried to grab them, but Raph held them above his head. Since he was a good five inches taller than her, Isabelle was attempting to jump above him. Raph grinned at her.

"No way!" she squealed, and Raph laughed at her antics.

"It's tomorrow night at seven thirty. I'll walk to your apartment, then we can walk to the theater. Deal?" he said, grinning.

"Deal, Muscles." Isabelle said, and she kissed him on the cheek, then left, but not after slipping him her address on a piece of paper.

**Please Review! **

**See You Soon!**

**Enchantress**


	10. More Then Friends

**Hey Everybody!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, except for Isabelle.**

**Isabelle POV**

After Isabelle got to her apartment, she dropped her books off, and turned her computer on. She had set up a video surveillance system a few weeks ago outside her apartment door, and her window, just to keep things safe. Isabelle went over the footage from the past weeknights, and spotted something interesting. Outside on her balcony, every night, there was a large shape. She zoomed in on it, and gasped. It wasn't a person, or even a human. It was a giant, talking turtle. He seemed to be speaking into some sort of cell phone, and Isabelle turned the audio volume up, and gasped again.

"I'm on patrol! Where else would I be, Leo?" the turtle said, exasperated, "You worry way too much." Isabelle zoomed in even more on his eyes, and almost fell off her chair. The voice, and the turtle's eyes resembled a person she knew. A person who was her best friend in the world.

**Raph POV**

Raph walked to the exit of the lair, nervous as heck. It didn't make sense. He had fought ninja's, mutants, and the Shredder. Now, when he was going to a movie with his best friend, his nerves were on edge.

"Have fun on your daaaaaaate." Mikey said from the couch, and Raph glared at him. He walked over, and hit his brother on the head.

"It's not a date, Mikey. I'm just going to see a movie with Belle." he said, and Donnie laughed as he came into the main room from his lab, with an arm draped over April's shoulders.

"That's a date, Raph." he said, grinning. Raph rolled his eyes at his brothers, and walked out of the lair, and over to Isabelle's house. Once there, he called her cell, and told her he was there. When Isabelle came out, Raph's breath caught in his throat. She was wearing a light green dress that fell just above her knees, and black leggings, with black heeled boots. The funny thing was, they both matched, because Raph had chosen to wear a light green shirt, a black jacket, and black jeans, and the Converse he had been wearing when they first met. Isabelle smiled at him, and he grinned back.

"Shall we?" he asked, sticking his arm out like a gentleman. Isabelle giggled, and put her arm through his, and they walked to the movie theater to see Hunger Games.

**Isabelle POV**

When the movie ended, Isabelle and Raph walked out of the theater, and went to the park.

"That was awesome!" Isabelle said happily, sitting on a bench. Raph joined her.

"I know! But the part with the cornucopia was really gross, all the blood and stuff." he said, and Isabelle nodded, and shivered slightly. Raph noticed, and put his jacket around her. Then, after contemplation, he stood up.

"What's wrong?" Isabelle asked, scared.

"I need to tell you something." Raph said, running a hand through his hair nervously. Isabelle laughed, and Raph looked at her, startled. She shook her head at him.

"If this is about you being a mutant turtle, then I know. And, also, it's cute that you patrol my room every night." she said, and Raph stared at her, gobsmacked.

"H-h-h-how?" he asked, sitting back down.

"I have a security system, dummy." Isabelle said, smiling. Raph smiled back sheepishly. They sat in silence for a little bit, and Raph put his arm around Isabelle, and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I need to tell you something, too." Isabelle said, biting her lip, and Raph looked at her.

"What? Are you a mutant too?" he asked jokingly, poking her side, and Isabelle laughed quietly.

"No. I wanted you to know that I happen to really like someone in the school." she said, and Isabelle could feel Raph stiffen.

"Oh really?" he asked, and Isabelle nodded, biting back her smile.

"He's strong, protective, smart, adorable, cute, athletic, kind, sweet, and a huge softie like you wouldn't believe." she said. Raph pulled his arm from around her shoulder, and crossed his arms.

"Sounds great." he said, looking away from Isabelle. She nodded.

"The thing is, I don't know if he likes me back." she said, sadly, looking at her hands. Raph snorted.

"Why don't you tell him that, then?" he asked, crossly. Isabelle giggled at how jealous he was acting. She reached over, and took his hand.

"I just did, silly." she said. Raph turned back to her, his green eyes wide, and they looked a each other for a moment, before Raph leaned forward and kissed Isabelle. She was happy, for the first time in her miserable life. When they broke the kiss, Raph grinned.

"I think you should know, Belle. I've had a crush on you since the moment I saw you." he said. Isabelle smiled back, and leaned against Raph, and he pulled her close to his side. That's when they heard him.

"Well aren't you two just the cutest thing." he snarled.

**Please Review!**

**Two chappies for my lovelies.**

**Hasta Luego**

**Echantress**


	11. Captured

**Hey Everybody!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, except for Isabelle.**

**Raph POV**

Raph felt someone push him off the bench, and he fell, hard, against the concrete. Isabelle left the bench, and rushed forward to help him up.

"Are you alright?" she whispered, and Raph nodded. He stood up, and faced their attacker. He almost gasped. It was Dogpound, and a bunch of Foot soldiers. Raph took Isabelle's hand, and pulled her behind him protectively.

"Whatever you do, don't say my name. They'll only try to hurt you more." he whispered, and he felt Isabelle nod against his back, pressed close.

"This is adorable. A pair of lovebirds out for a midnight stroll." Dogpound said, with sickening happiness dripping from his words.

"Who are you?" Raph asked, acting confused.

"Your worst nightmare." Dogpound sneered, stepping forward slightly. Raph pushed Isabelle back.

"Yeah right. You just look like science project gone wrong." he said, and Dogpound scowled.

"Tough guy, huh?" he asked, and he snapped his fingers. The Foot soldiers swarmed the two, and Raph had one thing on his mind instantly: Protect Isabelle from the bad guys. One of the Foot swung a sword, which Raph dodged, and it embedded itself in the wooden bench that Raph and Isabelle had been sitting on moments before.

"Hey!" Raph shouted, drawing everyone's attention. He turned to the bench and inspected the gash,"That is MAHOGANY!" Isabelle started to laugh, holding her stomach.

"Oh my gosh, Muscles! Seriously?" she asked, and Raph grinned at her laughter, and fought with renewed vigor. He fought back against the Foot, but without his sais, he wasn't able to fight as well as he had hoped before the fight started.

"Muscles!" he heard Isabelle scream frantically, and Raph turned just in time to see a massive paw coming towards him, and hitting his head. Raph fell to the ground, and the last thing he heard before blacking out was Isabelle screaming, and one thought went through his mind. _"I'm so sorry, Isabelle."_

**Isabelle POV**

"Muscles!" Isabelle screamed, and Raph turned to her. The giant mutant dog hit Raph across his head, and he crumpled like a sack of bricks.

"NO!" she screamed, trying to move forward, but one of the black-clad attackers grabbed her. Then Isabelle's martial arts training kicked in, and she flipped backwards, judo-flipping the person over her shoulder as she did. He hit the ground with a "thud". More of the attackers swarmed her, and Isabelle got into a fighting stance. She had one thought on her mind: Stay with Raph. The people attacked, and didn't relent. Isabelle kept blocking their attacks, but there seemed to be no end at all to the fight. Isabelle was beginning to get more and more worn out, and the attackers seemed to know it. After one of her attacks faltered, the attacker grabbed her wrists, and twisted it quickly behind her back, making Isabelle scream out in pain, and fall to her knees. Something bit into her neck sharply, and her vision slowly began to darken. She had one thought, though, that ran through her mind. _"I love you, Raph."_

**Raph POV**

Raph sat up groggily, rubbing the side of his head that Dogpound had hit.

"That dude's got issues." he grumbled, and listened for the quiet laugh that never came. Raph looked around frantically.

"Belle?" he yelled, but her answer never came. Raph stood quickly, and grabbed his side, wincing. Those Foot soldiers had gotten much, much stronger since their last encounter. He walked to the lair, and jumped down the manhole, wincing the entire time. As he entered, Mikey glanced up from his comic, and looked back down at it after seeing it was his older brother.

"How was your daaaaaate?" Mikey asked, snickering, but Raph ignored him.

"Where's Leo?" he asked, and Mikey pointed towards the kitchen. Raph ran as fast as he could to his brother.

"Hey Raph! How was it?" Leo asked, grinning at him as he walked in, but it faded when he saw the pained expression.

"Terrible." Raph said, collapsing in a chair, and putting his head in his hands. Leo put his hand on Raph's shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly. Scenarios ran through his head of anything that could have happened.

"Dogpound and Foot soldiers. They took her, probably to Shredder. Why?" Raph said, shaking his head. How could he have been such an idiot? He had sworn to protect Isabelle, now she was in the clutches of The Shredder. His best friend, the only person who ever truly understood him, the girl he had lost his heart completely too, was in the clutches of his worst enemy. Tears sprang into Raph's eyes, and he suddenly became angry. Leo put an arm around his brother's shoulders.

"We'll find her." he promised, and Raph stood.

"I'm going now. I'm going to find her, and I am never letting her out of my sight again." he said, and Leo stood with him.

"I'll go with you." he said, and Raph smiled gratefully at his older brother. The two walked into the living room, where Donnie, April, Casey, and Mikey were gathered.

"Where are you guys going?" Casey asked, not looking from the television.

"We're going to save Isabelle." Leo said, and four heads turned around simultaneously.

"What happened to her?" April asked, and Raph sighed.

"After the movie was over, Belle and I stopped in the park to talk. Dogpound snuck up on us, and with him, a ton of Foot. I tried to fight them, but I didn't have my sais, so Dogpound was able to knock me out. When I woke up, Isabelle was gone, along with the rest of them. She had to be taken to Shredder." Raph said, clenching his fists. Donnie and Mikey stood up.

"We're going. No person deserves to be kidnapped by Shredder." Donnie said, placing a hand on Raph's shoulder. He nodded to his brothers, and to April and Casey, and strode out of the lair, his mind on the girl he loved. _"I will find you, Isabelle Gold. When I do, I will never let you go again. I will stay with you until my last breath."_

**Isabelle POV**

Isabelle woke up on a cold floor, and she slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. As she opened them again, she took in her surroundings. She was lying on a long metal floor, with glass lining the edge of the platform. At one end of the floor, there was a door, which was locked, and at the other end were stairs. At the top of the stairs was a large chair, almost like a throne, on which sat a man clad in silver amour, wearing a helmet. Standing next o him was a girl wearing black, and with metal arm and leg guards. She had short black hair, but it had undertones of blonde. Standing at the foot of the stairs was the mutant dog who had captured Isabelle, and an odd mutant-fish thing with metal legs.

"Where am I?" Isabelle asked, standing up.

"That isn't your concern." the girl who stood next o the chair snapped. The man held up a hand.

"You will find out. As soon as you tell us one thing." he said, and leaned onto his hands, staring at Isabelle intently. She shivered as his gaze locked onto hers.

"What do you want?" Isabelle spat, crossing her arms, and standing firmly in place.

"Tell us where Hamato Yoshi is." the man said.

**Please Review!**

**The reason Raph didn't bring his sais was so that Dogpound wouldn't recognize him, because that would only make Isabelle a larger target. Thank's for reading!**

**See ya!**

**Enchantress**


	12. Hero Time

**Hey Everybody!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, except for Isabelle.**

**Isabelle POV**

Isabelle raised her eyebrows, still not moving, her arms crossed.

"Who?" she asked. He sneered at her angrily.

"Your sensei, insolent girl!" the man said.

"My sensei is not named Hamato Yoshi." Isabelle said, backing up slightly. The man glared at her, then waved to the mutant fish thing.

"Take her away. Perhaps Karai can talk to her." he said, and the girl next to his chair smiled wickedly, which made Isabelle's stomach drop. The fish person grabbed Isabelle and dragged her out of the room and into a large cell, with no windows, and no way out. The creature dropped her inside, and left. When he returned, he was holding a large case, which he laid on the ground and opened. Isabelle gasped quietly in horror. Inside were tools of some sort. The creature pulled out a pair of wicked-looking butterfly knives, and looked up at Isabelle, a sickening look in his eyes.

"Such a pretty young face. It would be such a pain to harm it." he said, and Isabelle scrambled back against the wall.

"Don't you dare touch me." she said, and the fish-man laughed.

"You don't make that decision, do you?" he asked, walking forward. He took one of the knives, and slowly dragged it across Isabelle's leg, making a long, deep cut across it. She clenched her fists in pain, and looked at the ceiling, tears springing into her eyes. She clenched her teeth tightly. The creature took his second knife, and did the same to her other leg, this time even deeper. Isabelle took in a sharp breath, closing her eyes tightly in pain.

"Ready to talk yet?" the fish man asked, and Isabelle pictured Raph in front of her, smiling encouragingly. Her face hardened, and she shook her head firmly. The creature scowled, and pushed her to the middle of the room, then left, leaving the tools in the corner. Isabelle winced from the pain in her legs, and slowly sat up. She ripped the bottom part of her leggings off, and tied them around her legs in make-shift bandages. After a short few minutes, the girl from before walked into Isabelle's cell.

"You think that you can hide him from us." she whispered, kneeling down, and pulling Isabelle's face towards her roughly. Isabelle hid her fear and pain, and looked the girl straight in the eye, her eyes hard.

"I don't know anyone named Hamato Yoshi." she said, and the girl shook her head.

"That isn't going to work." she said, and the girl pulled out a sword. Isabelle attempted to back away, but the girl grabbed her wrist, and put the blade against it.

"Are you going to talk?" she asked, and Isabelle kept her mouth shut. She didn't know anyone named Hamato Yoshi, but somehow she knew he was connected to Raph, and Isabelle would do anything to keep him safe. The girl slowly pulled the blade against the tender skin of Isabelle's wrist, and she bit her lip, trying not to cry out. The girl kept doing it, until Isabelle had six cuts in each arm.

"You're stronger then I thought. Maybe I need to try harder." the girl sneered, and stood up, then kicked Isabelle back against the concrete wall, hard. Isabelle shook her head, not saying anything, but she had tears streaming down her cheeks. The girl kept kicking her in the chest, and stepped on her arms a few times, and Isabelle screamed in pain only once. Other then that, she kept her mouth shut, in order to keep Raph safe. Then, the girl suddenly stopped.

"If you aren't going to talk, then you're no use to me or my father." she said, and pulled out the sword again, and raised it above her head. Isabelle closed her eyes, and waited for the blow.

**Raph POV**

Raph and his brothers rode in the Shell Raiser, and Raph was trying to keep his mind off of what Shredder could be doing to Isabelle.

"So once we get in there, Raph and I will go and find Isabelle, while you two take care of the others. Got it?" Leo instructed the other three, all of whom nodded. Raph clenched his fists tighter, if it were even possible. Once they got to Shredder's headquarters, the four split up, and Leo and Raph went in search of Isabelle. Once they got down to the cells, the two brothers heard a scream. Raph stiffened, and he felt Leo looking at him.

"Is that...?" he trailed off, and Raph scowled and ran towards the scream. Once he reached the door, Raph growled, finding it locked. He peered inside the small screen, and gagged. Inside, Karai was raising a sword up against Isabelle, who lay lifeless on the ground. His heart broke when he saw the cuts all over her arms and legs, the cloths binding her upper thighs. Raph backed up, and began to run forward, intending on ramming the door down.

"Wait!" Leo hissed, holding his brother back. He took out one of his katanas, and pried the bolts off of the door. Once they were off, Raph ran into he room, and kicked Karai out of the way, and into a wall. Leo rushed forward and pinned the daughter of the Shredder down, and pressed a katana to her throat. Raph turned to Isabelle, and knelt down next t her, feeling for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found one. Her eyes fluttered open.

"M-Muscles?" Isabelle whispered, and Raph smiled slightly.

"Yeah, Nerd." he replied quietly, and Isabelle smiled back, before her eyes closed. Raph slipped one of his arms under her legs, and the other under her neck. He gently lifted her off the ground, and Leo released Karai, and the two ran out of the cell, but closed the door behind them, trapping Karai inside. The brothers went up to the main room, and found chaos. There were unconscious Foot soldiers around the floor, and Mikey and Donnie were fighting Dogpound and Fishface.

"Mikey! Donnie! NOW!" Leo yelled, and the two spared their older brothers a glance. Leo motioned for them to follow, and they nodded. Leo and Raph rushed into the Shell Raiser, and after a few minutes of tense silence, Donnie and Mikey joined them.

"Punch it, bro!" Mikey shouted, and Leo put his foot down, and the Shell Raiser sped away from Shredder's headquarters. Raph held Isabelle in his arms tightly, willing the vehicle to go faster. Once they got to the lair, Donnie jumped out.

**Please Review!**

**Love you guys!**

**Enchantress**


	13. Back Again

**Hey Everybody!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, except for Isabelle.**

**Raph POV**

"Follow me, Raph! Quick!" Donnie said, running into his lab. Raph laid Isabelle down on the couch, and anxiously waited for Donnie to return. In the meantime, April, Casey, and Master Splinter had emerged into the living room.

"Raph! Is Isabelle alright?" April asked, running to the other side of the couch. Raph smiled grimly at his friend, then looked down at Isabelle.

"I'm not sure yet. We're still waiting for Donnie." he said, and April turned to Donnie's lab.

"DONNIE HURRY UP!" she yelled. Donnie ran out from the lab holding a large case.

"Raph, I need you to put her head into your lap. Leo, grab the pillows and elevate her feet." Donnie commanded. They both did what they were told. Raph slowly stroked Isabelle's hair as Donnie bandaged her arms, and her midsection.

"She has minor cuts all over her arms, and a few bruised ribs, but with time, and bandages, she'll be fine." Donnie said, and Raph sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Don." he said, and Donnie smiled.

"Don't thank me yet. I still have to check her legs." he said. Slowly unwrapping the make-shift bandages, Donnie inspected the injuries, and immediately got up and disappeared into his lab.

"Where are you going?" Raph yelled

"She needs stiches. Badly." Donnie came out, and sat back down. He completely unwrapped Isabelle's legs. Raph felt tears in his eyes. Her legs were bleeding badly, and there was a long cut in each.

"Oh Belle. I'm so sorry." Raph whispered, bending down and kissing his best friend, and now the love of his life's forehead. Donnie stitched her legs up the best he could, and leaned back after re-wrapping them.

"That's all I could do." he said, and Raph smiled.

"It's more then enough." he said, and slowly lifted Isabelle into his lap, and held her tightly.

"I'll go get some pizza!" Mikey suddenly said, and he got up to leave.

"We'll come with." Leo said, and him, Donnie, April, and Casey got up to leave as well. Leo placed a hand on Raph's shoulder before leaving. Raph sat there, in silence, and he carefully set Isabelle back on the couch, and put her head back into his lap. She seemed to be resting better, rather then just being knocked out. A small smile appeared on her face, and Raph leaned back against the couch.

"Raphael." Splinter stood next to his son. Raph lifted Isabelle's head, and placed it on a pillow before standing.

"Yes Sensei?" he asked. Splinter looked at the sleeping girl, injured and broken.

"Why do you think Shredder went after her?" Splinter asked his second eldest son. Raph glanced at Isabelle.

"I remember one day, at lunch. Me and the others were sitting with Isabelle, and she mentioned having a sensei who moved here from Japan. They may have thought it was you." he said, and Splinter sighed.

"I am sorry about what happened to her. It is obvious how you feel about her." he said, and Raph smiled sheepishly.

"Really?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Splinter smiled, and placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"If you wish, I can finish training her, along with April. This way, when you aren't there, she can protect herself." he offered, and Raph nodded vigorously.

"Thank you, Sensei." he said. Splinter left his son alone. Raph sat back down on the couch, and stroked Isabelle's hair. "I'll always be there for you."

**Isabelle POV**

Isabelle first heard voices. A bunch of boys arguing.

"Shut it Mikey! You might wake her up!" an angry voice said.

"You worry too much." anther said, sarcastically. There was a thud, and someone groaned.

"Geez Raph! No need to hit me!" the voice said again. Isabelle slowly opened her eyes. Standing in front of her, were two large, mutant turtles. One had an orange mask, and the other had a red one.

"Raph?" she asked groggily, and his face lit up.

"Belle!" he nearly shouted, and engulfed her in a tight embrace. Isabelle hugged him back, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." she whispered.

"Thank goodness you're alright." Raph said, pulling back and studying her face. Isabelle smiled.

"Of course I am." she said. Raph rolled his eyes, and pulled her into a tighter hug.

"I thought I lost you." he whispered into her ear. A tear escaped form Isabelle's eye.

"I thought I lost you, after that weirdo hit your head." she whispered back, and Raph laughed.

"He tried, but I had one thing to think about." he said, and Isabelle pulled back, raising an eyebrow.

"And what is that?" she asked.

"You." Raph said.

**Please Review!**

**Thanks so much!**

**Enchantress**


	14. Dad Problemos

**Hey Everybody!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, except for Isabelle.**

**Raph POV**

It had been a week since the attack on Isabelle. She lived in the lair with the guys, and April. Master Splinter had been training her every day with the boys and with April. Isabelle had finally found a place where she felt like she belonged. Leo, Donnie, and Mikey had become like her brothers, and Splinter had become the father that Isabelle had always wanted. Casey was like an annoying brother as well. Between him and Mikey, Isabelle was shocked she had remained sane while living in the lair. She hadn't been to school yet, and April had told all the teachers that Isabelle had gotten very sick, and she brought home all of her homework, so Isabelle didn't miss anything. One day, the seven teenagers were relaxing in the lair on the couch. Isabelle was lying across the couch with her head in Raph's lap, reading a book, and her legs were lying on top of Mikey's. Donnie was sitting next to Mikey, and his arm was across April shoulders. Casey was sitting on the ground with Leo, and they were all watching, unfortunately, Space Heroes, Leo's favorite show.

"Which Hunger Games is that?" Raph asked, leaning down slightly. Isabelle smiled up at him.

"The last one. I was able to finish Catching Fire." she replied, and Raph smiled fondly.

"Why do you have to punish us? We didn't do anything wrong!" Mikey complained to Leo, breaking the couple's moment. Donnie snorted.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Mikey's right, Leo." he said, and Leo rolled his eyes at his brothers.

"Well, maybe if you shut up and actually watched it, you would like it!" he said, fixating his eyes back on the old television.

"But, Leo! No one is a dweeb like you!" Raph said, and Isabelle his arm.

"Don't be so mean to Leo! He needs all the friends he can get!" she said, and everyone laughed, while Leo just pouted good-naturedly. Then, they all heard a phone ring. Isabelle sat up, and reached into the pocket where she kept the phone Donnie had given her. She blanched when she saw the number.

"Belle? What's wrong?" Raph asked, touching her arm. Isabelle looked at him sadly, and answered the call.

"Hello?" she asked, and an angry voice answered.

"Isabelle Jasmine Gold! Where the hell have you been?" her father yelled, and Isabelle flinched slightly.

"What do you mean, Dad?" she asked, and her friends quickly looked at her.

"Your principal called me, and told me that you have not been in school at all. Care to explain?" her dad asked.

"I've been sick. Didn't he tell you that?" Isabelle asked innocently. She could tell her father was getting exasperated.

"No he didn't. And why haven't you been answering your apartment telephone? Where are you?" he yelled, and Isabelle held the phone away from her ear, flinching more at the sudden increase in volume. Apparently the others could hear what he yelled, because April smiled sympathetically.

"Isabelle! Are you almost ready to go out?" she suddenly yelled, startling Donnie. Isabelle raised an eyebrow.

"Who was that? WHERE ARE YOU?" her father asked.

"That was my friend, April. We're going out to dinner tonight with a couple other friends from school. I've been out a lot during the week, that's why I haven't been picking my phone up." Isabelle said, smiling at April gratefully. Her father sighed on the other end of the call.

"Fine. I want you to go back to school once this weekend is over, or else I will stop paying for your karate classes." he said.

"Alright, Dad. Bye." Isabelle said, and she hung up.

"Well, that sounded like an awesome conversation." Mikey said, grinning at Isabelle, who flopped backwards onto the couch.

"UGH!" she said, throwing an arm over her eyes dramatically.

"What happened, Nerd Bird?" Raph asked, tentatively touching her arms. Isabelle peeked out from under her arm.

"My dad heard I've been missing school, and he wants me to go back to school when the weekend is over. How am I going to do this?" she said, sitting up and sighing loudly. After Donnie had healed Isabelle's arms, they had left small scars all over her skin. The deeper cuts on her legs had left longer scars that wrapped around her thighs. Raph put an arm around her shoulders and squeezed lightly.

"Don't you worry. Remember what I told you? They aren't going to do anything as long as I'm with you." he said, and kissed her temple. Isabelle smiled at him, and rested her head on his shoulder.

**Please Review!**

**Sorry for the wait!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	15. High School Again

**Hey Everybody!**

**I am so sorry for the wait. I had to finish one of my other fanfictions, and I am still getting into the groove of high school. I am also doing ym school's musical, and I basically have no life outside of it. Sorry!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, except for Isabelle.**

**Raph POV**

The next Monday, Raph, his brothers, April, Casey, and Isabelle were ready to go back to school. Raph could tell that Isabelle was very nervous. She had spent Sunday night in the main lair, pacing and wringing her hands tightly.

"What if they come back? What if I get teased even more because of my scars?" she kept saying over and over again. Now, the boys and April watched her, backpacks ready to leave.

"Belle!" Raph said, grabbing her shoulders. He looked her in the eye.

"Remember what I told you?" he asked, and Isabelle nodded.

"And this time, we'll be there." Leo said. The others nodded.

"Thanks guys." Isabelle said gratefully. The seven teens exited the safe haven of their home, and left for another dreaded week of school. Before they walked through the doors, however, Raph took Isabelle's hand in his own tigtly.

"Together." he said, and she smiled.

"Together." she replied. Mikey jumped between them.

"Together everyone!**(1)**" he shouted, making the others laugh.

"Seriously, Mikey?" Isabelle said, raising an eyebrow. The youngest blushed slightly.

"Shut up." he muttered, earning another laugh from his friends and brothers. The seven walked through the doors, and then split off for their own classes.

"We'll see you at lunch." Raph said, and his siblings, April, and Casey nodded.

"Thank goodness we have Science first." Isabelle said as the duo walked to their lockers, then to their science class.

"You've got that right, Belle." Raph said. They both sat down at their normal seats, and pulled out their books. The class was the same as always, with nothing new. Raph zoned out for most of the lesson, watching his girlfriend with a smile. He was awed at how she could make it through a torture session with Fishface, and with Karai, and still be alive, let alone sane. He was shocked that she hadn't told the Shredder anything, even when her own life was on the line. She was most likely the strongest person Raph had ever met, besides his father. She was willing to keep going to school, even though it risked her being bullied even more, because of the scars on her arms. Raph then made a silent promise. He would do whatever it took to keep Isabelle safe, even if it meant putting himself in danger. Isabelle glanced over at him, and saw him smiling.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, smiling back. Raph took her hand.

"You." he replied, and Isabelle blushed, but her smile grew. The class ended quicker then Raph had expected, and the two walked out of their classroom. Then, Raph noticed what she was wearing.

"Did you take my sweatshirt?" he asked Isabelle, who smiled.

"Maybe." she said, laughing as they walked to their lockers. The red sweatshirt was a few sizes too big for her, but Raph thought that the color made her look more beautiful than a sunrise.

"I have a free period now. How about you?" Isabelle asked, and Raph grinned.

"Me too!" he said. Raph and Isabelle walked out to their table, and sat underneath the tree there. Before they sat down, however, Isabelle's phone rang.

"Hold on." she said. Raph watched her as she answered it. He saw her face grow more and more distressed, and he noticed, even from his spot under the tree, tears beginning to form in her eyes. She hung up and walked towards him, slowly and deliberately.

"What happened?" Raph asked, standing, and Isabelle began to cry. She fell into Raph's arms, and he hugged her tightly.

"That was my dad. Apparently after Mom died, and he started going on business trips, he adopted twins. A boy and a girl. He wants me to come to his house and get to know them for a while. He said for the rest of the school year." she said, her shoulders shaking with sobs. Raph slipped down the trunk of their tree, still holding Isabelle.

"So you'll be going to live with him?" he asked.

"Unfortunately. Next weekend he's coming to pick me up. What am I going to do?" Isabelle asked, turning her tear-streaked face up to Raph. He gently wiped her tears away.

"You'll go with him." he said softly. She jerked away harshly, as if burned.

"What? How can you say that? I told you about our relationship! I cannot stay it him!" Isabelle said, suddenly angry. Raph took her arms gently, looking closely into her eyes.

"I know, and I wish you didn't have to, but it may keep you safe from Shredder and his goons. I'll do anything to protect you, Belle." Raph said, pulling her back towards him. Isabelle put her head on his chest.

"You really think that going away to my dad's house will protect me?" she asked quietly.

"Of course. But only if I get to say goodbye when your dad comes to get you." Raph said.

"I love you, you know that?" Isabelle said.

"Not as much as I love you." Raph replied, kissing the top of her head, tightening his hold on her.

**1- I am in a High School Musical mood today, because I watched HSM 3, and my brother's play is tonight, and he's in high school**

**Again, sorry for the wait! **

**You all are the best!**

**Enchantress**


	16. Goodbye

**Hey Everybody!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone besides Isabelle.**

**Neutral POV**

"You're WHAT?" April asked as they all walked back to the lair from school. Isabelle looked away from her friends.

"I'm leaving. My dad wants me to spend some time with him and my new adopted siblings." she said. Raph put an arm around her.

"I thought you hated your father!" Mikey said, his big blue eyes wide.

"I do, but maybe this will help mend some things between us." Isabelle said quietly. Raph looked at his brothers.

"Plus, it will keep her safe from Shredder." he said, daring them silently with his eyes to argue with him. Leo sighed.

"I guess you're right. Can we at least go with you to say goodbye?" the oldest brother said. Isabelle smiled sadly.

"Of course." she said.

**This is a time skip because the author is out of ideas for the rest of the week, and she wants Isabelle to leave. (Not really, but you get the drift.)**

**Saturday**

"So is this where he wanted to meet you?" Donnie asked. The brothers, Isabelle, April, and Casey were standing by the train station, waiting for Isabelle's father.

"Yup." Isabelle said, and she placed her backpack on top of her suitcase. She had said goodbye to Master Splinter back at the lair, and she had cried terribly. Now, Isabelle was dreading saying goodbye to the others.

"What time is it?" Mikey asked. Raph checked his phone.

"Almost one." he said sadly. Isabelle took a deep breath, and turned to April. She smiled.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at the end of the summer." she said, trying to ignore the tears forming in her eyes. April smiled back at her, and the two girls hugged each other tightly. While practicing with Master Splinter in the dojo, and being the only two girls around the boys, the two had quickly formed a sibling bond, and thought of the other as their sister.

"Please stay safe." April whispered, pulling away. Isabelle nodded with a smile. She turned to Casey.

"Make sure they don't do anything stupid." Isabelle said, hugging him.

"Of course, Gold." he said, grinning. She laughed, and then hugged Donnie.

"Don't blow anything up." Isabelle said.

"No promises." Donnie said with a grin, and Isabelle shook her head fondly. Mikey pushed Donnie away, and hugged Isabelle tightly.

"I'll miss you, Izzy." he said. Isabelle hugged him back, the tears threatening to spill over. She hugged Leo next.

"Please make sure that they all stay safe." Isabelle said, taking a shuddering breath.

"Of course. Watch out for yourself, alright?" Leo said, pulling away. She nodded, smiling. The five of them turned and walked away, April throwing looks back over to the two that were left, and there were tears in her eyes. Isabelle took another breath, and turned to her boyfriend.

"So..." she started. Raph smiled slightly.

"So..." he said. Isabelle stood still for a moment, then threw herself into Raph's arms and all of her tears began to stream from her eyes. Raph held her tightly.

"I wish I was going with you. Can't your dad let you have a pet turtle?" he said, and Isabelle let out a watery laugh.

"He doesn't like them. He doesn't like anything that has to do with water, for some reason." she said, and Raph brushed a strand of hair away from her face. Isabelle leaned into his touch, taking his hand and pressing it to her cheek.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you more." Raph said, and he leaned down, and kissed her gently. His arms wrapped around her waist, and her arms went up around his neck. They would have stayed that way forever, but the clanging of the clock tower near the train station broke them apart. Isabelle glanced up at the clock, and smiled sadly at Raph. A car pulled up to the curb a few feet away from where they were standing.

"I should go." Raph said, stepping away slightly. Isabelle grabbed his hand, and pulled him back, hugging him tightly.

"I'm going to miss you more than you will ever know, Nerd Bird." Raph said, and he kissed the top of her head.

"I'll miss you so much more, Muscle Man." Isabelle said. Raph pulled away, and looked her deep in the eyes.

"Swear that you'll call me if something happens. I'll find you, and I'll bring you home." he said. Isabelle laughed.

"I will. I'll write, and call you every chance I get." she said, and Raph grinned. He kissed her again, and slowly walked away. Isabelle stood there, staring after him, wishing with all her heart that she could run after him.

"Isabelle! Let's go!" a man stepped out from the car. He had the same hair as Isabelle, and that was all they shared. Isabelle had dancing, laughing eyes, and this man's eyes were strict, and cold. He was wearing a dark suit, looking very business-like. Isabelle sighed, and put her backpack on her back, and pulled her suitcase after her.

"Hi Dad." she said. The man looked at her, and Isabelle thought she saw a sparkle of kindness in his eyes.

"Put your things in the back, and we'll leave." he said. She sighed. Nothing had changed. Isabelle did as she was told, and climbed into the passenger seat. As the car drove away, she looked out the window, and smiled. In an alley, almost invisible to the naked eye, hiding in the shadows, Isabelle made out four, large, dark shapes, along with two smaller ones. She waved out her window, and six hands waved back at her, four of them with only three fingers.

"I'll miss you all." Isabelle whispered, and she rested her head against the window, tears sparkling in her eyes.

**That was an emotional chapter!**

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	17. Meet and Greet

**Hey Everybody!**

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone besides Isabelle.**

**Isabelle POV**

As the car pulled into a long driveway, Isabelle stared out the window. There was a giant house at the end, and a large forest was surrounding the rear of the house. Isabelle smiled to herself.

_"That's a perfect place to train."_ she thought. The car stopped, and both occupants stepped out.

"I'll have someone bring your bags up to your room. Follow me." her father said. Isabelle walked up the steps, and through the doorway. She gaped at the large foyer, and heard her own footsteps echoing throughout the room.

"Kristina! Anthony! Come on down!" her father called. Two teenagers, a boy and a girl, both around Isabelle's age, came down the stairs. They both had dark brown hair, and bright green eyes. The girl was wearing light jeans, and a pale blue top, with white boots. The boy had dark jeans, and a green sweatshirt on, with green tennis shoes.

"Hi Daddy!" the girl said, smiling as she hugged her father. The boy smiled as well, and hugged him. Isabelle was shocked. Not at the teens, but at the actions of her father. He was being warm, and kind, and he was smiling and hugging the teens back as well. The boy noticed Isabelle, and tapped her father's shoulder.

"Whose this?" he asked. Isabelle crossed her arms.

"Kristina, Anthony, meet your sister, Isabelle. Isabelle, meet Kristina and Anthony, your new siblings." her father said, and Isabelle smiled politely.

"Hi." she said. Kristina looked her over intently. It was funny. After years of being bullied, Isabelle didn't feel self conscience. Isabelle was wearing a light purple blouse, and dark jeans, with black boots.

"Are you wearing a boy's jacket?" Anthony asked suddenly. Isabelle smiled slightly. She pulled the fabric closer around herself. Before she had left, Raph had placed his jacket tightly around her shoulders, telling her that he wanted her to keep it. She was determined to, no matter what happened.

"Yes." Isabelle said, standing straighter. Her father frowned.

"Why are you wearing a boy's jacket?" he asked cautiously. Isabelle smiled bigger.

"I find them more comfortable." she said.

"Kris, can you please show Isabelle to her room?" her father asked.

"Sure Daddy!" Kristina said, and Isabelle followed her up the stairs. The two girls reached a door, and Kristina opened it.

"Here's your room. My dad will probably want you downstairs for dinner, so be ready." she said snobbily, and walked back downstairs. Isabelle walked into her room, and saw her bags lying on her bed. She organized her clothing, then placed her posters on the walls of her room. Then, Isabelle pulled out her last two pictures. One was large, so she hung it on her wall. She had printed it out from her computer after she had gotten back from being kidnapped by Fishface, and Dogpound (which she thought were very strange names, but she couldn't argue with Mikey. When he pulled out his baby blue eyes, she totally caved.). It was of a pitch black night, and there was a single silhouette of a large shape. Most would think it was a misshapen fire escape, or something normal like that, but Isabelle knew that it was of her favorite person in the world. Her second picture, she placed on her nightstand. It was of the lair, and it was just of her, the boys, and April. She smiled, thinking of when that had been taken. It had been the day her father had called her to tell her to go back to school. Leo was enraptured by his show, Mikey was apparently complaining, and Donnie and April were laughing. Isabelle had her head in Raph's lap, and was reading a book, and Raph had a slight smile on his face, looking down at her. Casey had taken it, unknown to the others, and he had given it to Isabelle right before she left. Isabelle fell back onto her bed, and clutched the picture to her chest. Tears sprang into her eyes.

"I miss you." she whispered, closing her eyes. Then, her phone rang. Isabelle's eyes snapped open, and she grabbed it, not bothering to check the number, and answered it.

"Hello?" she asked anxiously. She waited for an answer, praying it was him.

"Hey, Belle." She sighed when she heard Raph's voice on the other end.

"Hey Muscles." Isabelle said happily. There was a slight scuffle at Raph's end. As that was going on, Isabelle put her phone on speaker so that she could sit on her bed, and not worry about dropping her phone.

"Let me talk to her! I want to talk to Izzy!" she laughed when she heard Mikey's voice.

"Hi Mikey. Raph, why don't you put me on speaker?" Isabelle said, smiling. A quiet beep was heard on her boyfriend's end.

"There we go." Leo's voice came through. Isabelle could picture the scene as if she was there in the lair. Space Heroes was probably on mute, and the phone was probably lying on the table. Leo, Mikey, and Casey were most likely on the ground by the table, and Raph, April, and Donnie were sitting on the couch.

"Hey everybody!" Isabelle said.

"Hi Isabelle! How's your dad's place?" April asked.

"It's huge, and really beautiful. I met my new siblings, also." Isabelle said.

"Are they nice?" Casey was heard.

"I guess. I haven't spent too much time with them." she said, "I'm supposed to have dinner with them tonight."

"What are the surroundings like?" Donnie asked.

"There's a huge forest around the rear of the house, so it's a great place to train secretly. I'll probably start tomorrow. Apparently I'm also going to be home-schooled." Isabelle said. There was a slight groan from the other end.

"Ouch. I hope that won't be as bad as it sounds." Casey said. Isabelle smirked.

"Yeah, me too." she said, her voice growing soft. Then, there was a pounding on her door that startled her.

"Dad wants you downstairs." Anthony's voice reached Isabelle's ears. She sighed heavily.

"Alright. I'll be coming down soon." she said. Her new brother's footsteps echoed further and further away, and Raph's voice came through the phone.

"Who was that?" he asked, and Isabelle could see him in her mind, tense and protective. She giggled.

"Just my new brother, Anthony. No need to get all protective, Raph." she said happily.

"Whoa, man. Even far away she knows what you're doing." Mikey said in an awed voice. Isabelle shook her head, smiling.

"We should let you go. Have fun at your new house!" April said, and there was a chorus of goodbyes, the loudest being Mikey and Raph.

"Bye guys. I'll talk to you later." Isabelle said, and she hung up. Then, taking a deep breath, she opened her door, and walked downstairs with a sigh to join her new family for dinner.

**Sorry for the wait!**

**Please Review! More Reviews= Faster Updates!**

**Bye!**  
**Enchantress**


	18. Aw, Shiz

**Hey Everybody!**

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone besides Isabelle.**

**Isabelle POV**

Isabelle sat down at the small table. looking around at her new "family". She knew, even at that moment, without even getting to know them, that she would never belong. Her real family was living in, or rather, under, New York. Her real family was made up of mutants, hockey jocks, and kunoichis.

"So what have you been doing in New York?" Kristina asked as they ate. Isabelle looked at her new sister.

"I've had my lessons and my schoolwork to keep me busy." she said, looking down at her plate.

"Lessons?" Anthony asked, confused. Isabelle smiled.

"My martial arts lessons." she said happily.

"That reminds me. I need to stop payment on those." Mr. Gold said, and Isabelle jerked her head towards him.

"Wait, what?" she asked.

"I can't pay for both your lessons and Kristina's dance lessons, and you haven't had any need for defense in New York, so I'll stop them." her father said, and Isabelle scowled.

"That's what you think." she said.

"What are you talking about?" Anthony asked. Isabelle stood up.

"None of your business." she said, and, ignoring her father calling to her, she went back upstairs to her room. She wasn't as upset as she thought she would be, though. She was just hurt that he didn't care enough about her. Isabelle curled up on her bed, and took out the only stuffed animal she had brought with her. It was a large, stuffed turtle. The guys had given it to her before she left as a joke, and April had one as well, but she now held it tightly to her body.

"I miss you so much. It's only been a day, and we just talked an hour ago, but I feel like I haven't seen you in ages." Isabelle whispered. She could vaguely hear her father calling her to come downstairs, but she ignored the call. She changed out of her day clothes, and into more comfortable ones, which included dark red yoga pants, and a white camisole. She fell back onto her bed, and let herself be overcome with sleep.

**Next Day**

Isabelle woke up the next day to birds singing outside her window. She smiled, and got out of her bed. Since no one else was awake, she decided to train in the woods. She changed into a green and yellow sports bra, and black leggings, with blue sneakers. She brought out her weapons quietly, then walked out of the front door into the woods. She ran for a while until she found a clearing surrounded by bushes and trees. Isabelle hung a large pillowcase that she had filled with clothes on a low-hanging branch, and began to use that as a punching bag. She beat at it fiercely, imagining it was her problems, until sweat began to plaster her hair to her face. Then, she took out her knives and practiced with them in their three different forms. First, she used the smaller knives on bushes, and sapling trees. Then, the katanas were used on the larger trees, and her whips, which she prefered, were used on bushes and branches. When she finished, Isabelle realized that she had been practicing for nearly three hours, so she decided to go back to the house. Her siblings were still asleep, and her father was already at a meeting. Isabelle pit her weapons back into her closet, and went to take a shower. Once she had finished, she draped herself in a long bathrobe, and Isabelle went downstairs, where she found her new brother sitting at the table, a bowl of cereal in front of him.

"Good morning." Isabelle said, as she went to get her own bowl.

"Did you go for a run or something earlier?" Anthony asked her, and she nodded.

"It's a habit of mine that I got into in New York." Isabelle said, sitting down.

"Isn't it sort of scary, living alone in the city?" Anthony asked, and Isabelle laughed slightly.

"Not really. I mean, I've basically been living on my own for the past six years, so I've learned lots of things." she said, smiling.

"I just have one question, if that's alright." Anthony said, and Isabelle nodded.

"Sure." she said.

"Who were you on the phone with when I came to get you last night?" he asked. Isabelle nearly choked on her breakfast.

"Just some really close friends of mine from New York." she said, continuing to eat. Anthony looked at her suspiciously for a few minutes before letting it go. After a while, Kristina came down, followed by their father.

"So, Dad. I never really asked you what your job is that makes you travel around so much." Isabelle said, and her father looked at her.

"I provide technology for major companies, and also for some companies based in Asia. I'm actually expecting a representative for one of my best employers from Asia today." he said, and Isabelle felt slightly proud at breaking through a small block between her and her father. Breakfast went smoother than dinner the night before, and they all made small talk. Isabelle got up from the table after about an hour, and went to get changed. She put a Hunger Games- Peeta sunset orange sweater, and brown leggings, along with brown boots. She pulled her hair into a sideways French braid, and put on an orange headband. The doorbell rang downstairs, and she heard Anthony answer it.

_"Better go meet this person before Dad makes me."_ Isabelle thought, and she opened her own door, and walked down the stairs. Voices were coming from the living room, so that was where she went.

"Ah! Isabelle! I would like you meet my employer's representative, and his daughter." her father said, and Isabelle turned to smile at the person, but it quickly slid off of her face as she saw the representative's face.

"It's so nice to meet you, Isabelle. My name is Karai." said the daughter of Isabelle, the boys, and Master Splinter's worst enemy. Isabelle felt her scars begin to tingle, and her eyes hardened.

**Please review!**

**So sorry for the wait!**

**You all are the best! **

**Love forever,**

**Enchantress**


	19. Freak the Freak Out

**Hey Everybody!**

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone besides Isabelle.**

**Isabelle POV**

Isabelle glared at the girl standing across from her.

"It's wonderful to meet you." she said through clenched teeth. Karai smirked at her, and turned back to her father.

"I'm so sorry. My father's representative should be coming shortly." she said, and as she said that, someone else came past Isabelle.

"It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Gold. My name is Baxter Stockman. I'm a huge fan of your work." the nerdy-looking man said. Isabelle was strongly reminded of Donnie, looking at his meek demeanor.

"Welcome, Mr. Stockman. Please, come into my office. Karai, if you would like to stay here with my children and talk to them, that would be fine." Isabelle's father said, and the two men went into his study to speak. The four teens sat on the couch, but Isabelle sat on a chair near the fireplace, as far away as she could that would be deemed polite from the daughter of the Shredder.

"So where did you grow up?" Kristina asked Karai, who smiled.

"I was born, and I grew up in Japan, but my father and I moved to New York a few years ago." she said, and Isabelle scoffed silently. Karai looked at her. "Where did you grow up? I mean, it couldn't have been here. You seem too city-like."

"I'm from New York, born and bred." Isabelle replied.

"And how long has your dad been traveling?" Karai asked, and Isabelle caught onto her ploy. THe daughter of Shredder was acting kind and sweet, so that if Isabelle lashed out, it would made herself look good, and Isabelle look bad.

"Ever since my mother died when I was about ten years old, so ever since then." Isabelle replied, smiling. Two could play at that game. They all talked for about an hour and a half more, until Anthony had another question for Karai.

"So what was it like moving from Japan to New York?" he asked.

"It wasn't that much of a change. They're both really big cities. I guess what made it really bad was that my mother had died when I was young, so I never really had a female figure in my life." Karai said, and Isabelle saw her siblings' faces twist with worry. However, she noticed that Anthony's face was slightly less worried, and more suspicious. He kept glancing between Isabelle and Karai.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to her?" Kristina asked, and Karai threw a glance at Isabelle.

"She died in a fire in Japan." was all she said, and Isabelle's hands tightened around the arms of the chair she was sitting on. Before she did anything rash, however, her cell rang. The other three looked at her as she took it out of her pocket. Isabelle grinned at the caller ID, and clicked the answer button, lifting it to her ear, regretting the action almost instantly.

"BOOYAKASHA!" Mikey's voice came through the phone, clear enough for the others to hear, and loud enough for Isabelle to drop her phone, rubbing her ear.

"_Kuso_!" she swore in Japanese. She noticed Karai's eyebrows raising at her language.

"What the hell was that?" Anthony asked, and Isabelle saw Karai looking at the caller ID, and Isabelle picked up her phone, looking at the three.

"Excuse me." she said, walking out of the living room, and onto the front porch.

"Hello?" Raph's slightly annoyed voice came through. Isabelle smirked.

"Hey Raphie." she said.

"Sorry about that, Belle." Raph said. Isabelle giggled.

"What was Mikey doing now?" she asked. Raph groaned.

"My oh-so-talented younger brother was skateboarding inside of the lair, and he attempted to do a flip over the pool, but failed and landed in it." he said, exasperated. Isabelle laughed.

"Of course he did." she said, and Raph laughed with her.

"Hi Izzy!" Mikey yelled from the other end, and Isabelle smiled.

"Tell him hi for me, Raph." she said.

"Of course I will. So what's new with you?" her boyfriend asked, and Isabelle sighed.

"Not much, after about two days here. I trained for about three hours this morning." she said.

"That's great! But, what else? I can tell there's something wrong." Raph said, concern laced in his voice. Isabelle smiled at how well he knew her.

"My dad got this new client, and his client's from New York, but couldn't come, so he sent his daughter and his representative to come to our house to talk." Isabelle started.

"That doesn't sound too bad." Raph said cautiously. Isabelle snorted.

"You don't understand. The client's daughter is Karai." she stated, waiting for his response.

"_Kuso_!" he said, using the same word as she did. Isabelle laughed dryly.

"You have no idea." she said.

"Alright, just don't engage her, okay? We can't have your dad catching on." Raph said, and Isabelle nodded.

"Of course. Also, that other guys is here. Dexter Stackman?" she asked, and Raph laughed.

"Oh, he's great, and funny, and stupid." he said, and Isabelle grinned. She could hear her father calling her from inside, and sighed.

"I have to go. I love you." Isabelle said.

"Love you too. Hopefully, I'll see you soon." Raph replied, and Isabelle hung up reluctantly. She walked back inside, just as the teens, and the two adults were sitting down at the table.

"Isabelle, would you like to join us?" her father asked, and Isabelle took the only open seat, which happened to be next to Karai.

"Who was that on the phone?" Kristina asked, and Isabelle smirked.

"One of my friends from New York." she said, as lunch was brought out.

"I hope you all like today's soup. I had it made special for our guests." Isabelle's father said.

"What kind is it, Mr. Gold?" Karai asked, and her father smiled at her.

"Turtle soup. I find that the small animal has quite a large flavor." he said, and Isabelle gagged, dropping her spoon back onto the table. Karai smirked at her, calmly eating her own food.

"Actually, Dad, I'm not that hungry. Can I please go up to my room?" Isabelle asked, and he nodded. She jumped up from the table, and ran back to her room, breathing heavily.

_"Calm down, Belle. You can't let her get to you. Just think of Raph, and the guys, and you can get through this. Just act normal."_ she thought, composing herself. She took a deep breath, and sat at her desk for a while, drawing absent-mindedly on her desk. When she focused on her drawing, she grinned. She had drawn four small, baby turtles, each with a mask, and a rat with a robe standing behind them, looking proud.

"You're not getting them." Isabelle whispered.

**Please review!**

**So, Christmas vacation is coming up, so I probably won't be updating from about the 21 to the 1st or 2nd of January. I'll try and put as much as I can up before then.**

**Hope to see you all soon!**

**Hope, Peace, and Love,**

**Enchantress**


	20. Scars

**Hey Everybody!**

** I am so sorry for the wait. I've been super-busy with school, theater, and other fanfictions. But seeing the newest episode gave me my mojo back. :)**

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone besides Isabelle.**

**Isabelle POV**

Isabelle went back downstairs after about an hour in her room, and found the guests and her father and siblings sitting in the living room.

"I really hate to be leaving so soon, but my father needs me and Mr. Stockman back in New York." Karai was saying, and Isabelle breathed a sigh of relief. As they were saying their farewells, Karai hugged Isabelle's siblings, then came to her.

"I hope we can meet again." she said, smiling, and pulled her into a hug. Isabelle reluctantly hugged her back. As she did, the daughter of Shredder turned her head so that it was facing Isabelle's ear.

"Watch your back." she whispered, before letting go. Isabelle froze, and looked at her with confusion. Karai waved to them all, and exited the home, closely followed by Stockman. Isabelle crossed her arms, and turned away from the doorway.

"Karai is a really cool girl. Did you know her in New York?" Kristina asked her, and Isabelle snorted, then coughed quickly to cover it up.

"I met her once, but that was really just in passing." she replied, remembering their meeting. She absent-minded rubbed her arms, felling the cool metal sliding across her wrists. For some reason, the scars on her legs had begun to ache, which was strange. "Dad, can I go to my room really quick? I have to get something." Her father nodded, and Isabelle ran upstairs into her room, and took out her phone, typing in a number she normally didn't use, and that she only used for emergencies. She waited impatiently as the phone rang, waiting for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Donnie answered.

"Hey Don. It's me." Isabelle said, smiling.

"Hi Izzy! I'm surprised you didn't call Raph." Donnie said.

"Well I have a quick health question, and I thought that you may be able to answer it for me." Isabelle said, and she could hear the smile in Donnie's voice.

"Sure, Izzy. Fire away." he replied. Isabelle took a deep breath.

"Is it normal for a person's scars to hurt, or just to ache?" she asked.

"Well, yes, at certain points, like sometimes if the weather is bad, but more normally if they don't heal right. Why do you ask?" Donnie replied. Isabelle shrugged.

"No reason. I just wanted to make sure I knew the symptoms so I could call and tell you if anything happened with my own scars. On a lighter note, how's the retro-mutagen going?" she asked, dodging the question.

"Great! I'm almost done, actually, and I've made enough for April's dad, and for the five of us." Donnie said, and Isabelle gasped.

"For you guys too? No way!" she exclaimed, excited.

"Of course! Who else would keep you safe?" Donnie replied, laughter evident in his voice.

"Hey braniac! You've got your own girlfriend!" Isabelle heard Raph yell. She smiled, shaking her head at her boyfriend's protectiveness.

"Yeah! And right now she's busy with schoolwork, so I think I'll hit on yours for now!" Donnie yelled back. Isabelle laughed as she heard Raph apparently punch Donnie, because the latter let out a groan after a low 'thunk'. This made Isabelle laugh even harder.

"You alright, D?" Isabelle asked, amused, as she attempted to stifle her laughter. Donnie groaned again.

"Yup. So, you promise to call if anything happens, right?" Donnie asked, and Isabelle grew serious again.

"Of course. Tell the boys I say hi. And April, and Sensei." Isabelle replied, and Donnie agreed, both hanging up. Isabelle sat on her bed, and rolled up her sleeves and pants. The scars looked normal enough, but the ache had grown stronger.

_"Donnie said they may have not healed well. That has to be it."_she thought, before getting off of her bed, and joining the rest of her family in the living room.

**Karai POV**

Karai sat across from Stockman as the car drove away from the large forest house. She thought of the past few hours. It had been interesting to see the friend of the turtles there, especially when her phone rang, and the quite obvious voice of the youngest turtle had come through. The two twins had been annoying, wanting to know everything, but Isabelle, it had seemed, had picked up on Karai's ploy, and had even joined in. Karai smiled slightly despite herself. It was nice having someone to battle her wits with. Karai's cell phone buzzed in her pocket, and she took it out, answering it.

"Hello?" she asked, although she already knew who it would be.

"Karai. What have you learned?" Shredder's voice came from the other end.

"The turtle's friend is staying at the house. And it seems that Xever's job has almost finished its work on her." Karai replied, and Shredder let out a low laugh.

"Good. Once the girl is ours, the turtles will have to come to save her, falling right into our trap. Well done, my daughter." Shredder said, and Karai smiled at the praise.

"Thank you, Father." she said, and hung up. She then turned to Stockman, "So? Is the father with us?" He nodded.

"Yes. I've shown him our plans, and how they will benefit humanity, and he told me that his company will be backing us. He will also be backing us up personally." Stockman said, looking at his papers. Karai smiled again, happy that every single part of the Foot's plan was falling into place. Her smile faltered, however, thinking of her conversation with Leo the night before. How he was so sure that she was the daughter of Splinter. Karai thought of her last words to Isabelle, wondering if they had been a threat, or a warning.

**Thanks again for sticking with me through the hiatus. I love you guys so much.**

**Please review!**

**You all are awesome!**

**See you soon my ninjas!**

**Enchantress**


	21. Sibling Bonding

**Hey Everybody!**

**I'm thankful to those who have reviewed. You guys rock!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone besides Isabelle, Anthony, or Kristina.**

**Anthony/Isabelle POV**

It had been about a month since Isabelle had moved in with the twins and her dad. Isabelle hadn't gotten any closer to her father, or with Kristina, but, surprisingly, Anthony had grown closer to his sister. It had started a few days after Karai and her friend had left their house. It had been early morning, and Anthony was awakened by the sound of someone opening and closing the front door. He got up out of his bed, and looked out of his window to see Isabelle walking towards the woods, carrying something in her hands. He became curious, and decided to go out after her, so he slipped on a sweatshirt, and his tennis shoes, and went out after her. He followed her quietly through the woods. Anthony reached a small clearing, where he saw Isabelle using apparently what was a pillow case stuffed with clothing as a punching bag. He crouched down, hidden by a bush as Isabelle took out the things she had been carrying when she had left the house. Anthony gaped at his adoptive sister as she began to practice with daggers, that became swords, which then became whips.

"Isabelle?" he stated slowly, finally revealing his presence. The brown-haired girl whipped around, holding out her weapons. Her face showed confusion.

"Anthony? What are you doing here?" Isabelle said, frantically attempting to hide her swords behind her back.

"I saw you leave the house carrying something, so I was curious. Is this where you go every morning?" Anthony asked, looking around as he stood up. Isabelle sighed, and nodded.

"Yeah. Please don't tell Dad!" she asked, looking at him pleadingly. Anthony chuckled.

"Why would I? I saw how upset you were when he said that he was cancelling your lessons." He said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Isabelle slowly smiled at him.

"Thanks, Anthony." She said, packing her things back up. Anthony smiled back. Together they walked out of the clearing.

"So, where did you get those weapons?" Anthony asked after a moment of silence.

"I got them from my sensei in New York, and I've been training with them since I was about ten year old. In New York, you need all the protection you can get." Isabelle replied. Anthony nodded in agreement.

"That's so cool! So, how long have you known your friends in New York?" he asked, and Isabelle grinned.

"They were new students in my high school this year. They're four brothers, all the same age, and there's another girl, who's dating one of the brothers, and another boy, whose good friends with the brothers. They're my best friends in the world, and I couldn't ask for anyone else in my life." Isabelle said wistfully. Anthony looked down as they walked.

"It must be nice, having friends who like you for being you." He said quietly. Isabelle looked at him.

"Don't you have friends?" she asked, and Anthony laughed sharply.

"Friends, yes, but not like yours. They really only stick with me because of who Dad is. I wish I some real friends." He said, and sat down on a fallen tree near the edge of the woods. Isabelle sat down next to him.

"It's funny, you know? People only seem to like you when you fit a specific mold. Lots of families have them, and it's considered a scandal for a child to break the mold. That's why Dad doesn't like me, I guess. I was supposed to fill the mold of a perfect, brilliant, cheerleading daughter. You and Kristina, though. You two fill his mold perfectly. If you want people to like you for who you are, you need to break Dad's perfect mold, and create one for yourself, that you can be comfortable in." Isabelle said, putting an arm around his shoulders. Anthony looked up, and grinned at her.

"Thanks, Isabelle. Since we have some time before Dad and Kris wake up, how about we talk about your friends?" he said, and Isabelle grinned back at him.

"Well, I told you that they're four brothers. The oldest brother is named Leonardo, also known as Leo, the second brother is Raphael, or Raph, the third is Donatello, also Donnie, and the youngest is named Michelangelo, and his brothers and friends call him Mikey. Leo is basically the leader of the four brothers, and probably the most mature. Raph is a huge hothead, and he has a big temper, but will do anything for the people that he loves. Donnie is a nerd, but he's got a strong personality. Mikey is a big jokester, but he can act mature in dangerous situations." Isabelle said, perching her chin on her hands. Anthony looked at his adoptive sister.

"How about the other two?" he asked, prodding her to go further.

"Well, the girl, April, is a great person. She's dating Donnie, and they're honestly the cutest couple. Casey, the other boy, is a really good hockey player, and he's reckless. Not as much as Raph, though." Isabelle continued, smiling softly at the thought of her boyfriend. Anthony noticed this, and raised an eyebrow

"There wouldn't happen to be anything going on between you and this Raph, would there?" he asked casually, and Isabelle froze for a second, before grinning sheepishly.

"Alright, we are dating. Which is really funny, because we're exact opposites, but I love him so much. He's also the one I'm closest to." She admitted, and Anthony laughed.

"That's great. Now, are these brothers orphans?" he asked, and Isabelle shook her head.

"Nope. Their mother did die when they were young, but their father is alive. He's a sensei, and he's a great man. He's been more a father than my real dad has ever been." She said, then froze, her eyes wide. "You won't tell Dad I said that, will you?" Anthony shook his head, mirroring her earlier actions.

"Of course not. Come on, we'd better get back to the house before Dad and Kris wonder where we are." He replied, and stood up, holding a hand out to Isabelle. She grinned, and took it, and he helped her up. Together, they walked back to the house, laughing and joking with each other, a stronger bond forming between the two.

**Please review!**

**You all are the best, and I hope you had a great Easter.**

**Stay cool, mutants(I say that in the best way possible.)**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	22. Tony Finds Out

**Hey Everybody!**

**I'm thankful to those who have reviewed. You guys rock!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone besides Isabelle, Anthony, or Kristina.**

**Isabelle POV**

Isabelle and Anthony sat in her bedroom, alone. It was two months after Anthony had found Isabelle training in the woods, and they had only become closer. This specific day, Kristina and Mr. Gold were out, leaving the two behind. Rain was pounding outside, so they were inside. It seemed that since November came, it had rained every day. The two were playing Mazes and Mutants, which Mikey had sent to Isabelle after hearing how bored she was, stuck inside most of the time.

"I win!" Isabelle exclaimed happily, throwing her hands into the air triumphantly. Anthony groaned, and fell backwards on her bed.

"And you have for the past three games we've played. Why can't you lose?" he asked dramatically, and Isabelle giggled.

"I think you're just terrible at this game." She shot back, and Anthony huffed.

"That hurt." He said, "Really bad. Right here." Anthony pointed to a spot right on his right chest. Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"Other side, Tony." She said nonchalantly. Anthony looked down, and groaned again.

"You've messed with my brain, Izzy." He said. Isabelle grinned at her brother. They had grown as close to each other in the past two months as Isabelle was to Leo, Donnie, Mikey and Casey. Isabelle had even had conversations with Raph and the others about telling Anthony about them. The past talk, the guys and Master Splinter, surprisingly, had given her the "okay", saying that if Isabelle trusted him, that was good enough for them. Isabelle looked at her grinning brother, and took a deep breath.

"I need to tell you something, Tony." She said slowly. Anthony straightened, and looked at her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. Isabelle chuckled.

"No. Everything's great. I just need to tell you something really important. You can never tell Dad, or Kristina. This is strictly between me and you." She said, taking Anthony's hands. He seemed shocked, but nodded anyway.

"What is it?" he asked. Isabelle stood, and went to her desk, where she opened one of the drawers, and took out her two posters. She normally kept them placed away when Anthony was in her room, but now, Isabelle placed them on her bed, unfolding them. Anthony looked down at the one of her, the boys, and April.

"The guys. I've told you that they're training with their father, with different forms of martial arts. That's true, but, they aren't exactly human." Isabelle said, wringing her hands tightly as she spoke.

"Then what are they?" Anthony asked, looking down at the two pictures. Isabelle ran a hand through her hair, and sighed.

"They're mutant turtles. Let me start from the beginning. A long time ago, there was a man named Hamato Yoshi, and his good friend, Oroku Saki. They both loved the same woman, Tang Shen, but Tang Shen only loved Hamato Yoshi. This sparked Saki's hatred for Hamato. When Tang Shen and Hamato Yoshi were married, they were blessed with a baby girl, which they named Miwa. One night, Saki broke into their home, intending to kill Yoshi. A fire broke out as they fought, and Tang Shen lost her life in the blaze, along with Miwa. Oroku Saki disappeared after that night, and Yoshi's life was shattered." Isabelle paused, looking at her brother's face. He seemed shocked, confused, and sad, "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just, continue please." Anthony said Isabelle smiled.

"Alright. A few years later, Yoshi came to New York. He had bought four baby turtles and had intended to raise them in order to help with his grief. Now, as he was walking back to his apartment in the city, he bumped into some strange men. He felt that something was off about them, so he decided to follow them. He found them in an alleyway, and there were more of them. They were holding a canister of green ooze, and some of the strange men began to attack Yoshi. He fought back, and as he did, he brushed past some rats from the sewers. At one point, the canister was broken open, and the contents spilled onto Yoshi and the baby turtles that he had. Yoshi was transformed into a large, humanized rat, and the turtles, since they had come into contact with Yoshi, they turned into small, humanized turtle children. Yoshi and the turtles took sanctuary in the sewers, where he adopted a new name- Master Splinter, and he named the turtles Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. They've lived there for nearly sixteen years." Isabelle said, and Anthony gaped at her.

"Wow. That's true?" he asked after a shocked moment. Isabelle laughed, and nodded.

"Yeah. And right now, Donnie's trying to find a retro-mutagen to turn them all human. He's already created one that makes the four of them able to turn into humans, and back into turtles." She replied. Anthony stood, and paced around the room.

"This is really hard to believe, no offense." Anthony said, looking at his sister. Isabelle grinned.

"I was hoping that you would say that." She said, getting off of her bed, and going to her desk, where her laptop was place. Opening it, she immediately went to her video chat, and clicked on Donnie's address.

"What are you doing?" Anthony asked, sitting down next to her. She just smiled, and waited. A few seconds later, the screen lit up, and an empty lab appeared before her.

"Seriously? YO! DONNIE!" Isabelle yelled, startling her brother next to her. There was the sound of scrambling, and something falling and the sound of a groan.

"Ouch." Donnie said from off-screen.

"Sorry D. I told Tony the story, but I wanted you boys to verify it." Isabelle said apologetically.

"Awesome! Hold on." Donnie said, and he picked up the laptop, still hidden from view, and walked out of his lab into the main room, where the two siblings could hear the sounds of Mikey screaming.

"What is that?" Anthony asked, and Donnie laughed.

"Mikey probably- yup. He accidentally ripped one of Leo's _Space Heroes_ comic books." He said. Isabelle laughed with him.

"Word of wisdom- never touch Leo's comics." Isabelle told her brother, who nodded, beginning to smile. Donnie reached the couch, and set the laptop on the table.

"MIKEY! LEO! RAPH! IZZY'S ON THE LAPTOP!" Donnie yelled, this time startling both Isabelle and Anthony. There was the sound of running feet.

"Ready, Tony?" Isabelle said, and Anthony nodded, preparing himself. The screen was jostled as Mikey's grinning face appeared, and Anthony's eyes widened comically, especially as Leo, Donnie, and Raph joined him.

"Damn. You weren't joking, Izzy." Anthony said, leaning back slightly.

"Hey Tony!" Mikey said happily. Anthony slowly grinned.

"This is so cool." He said, and Isabelle laughed.

"I freaked when I found out. It's not every day you find out that some big turtle has been stalking your room every night." She replied, throwing a pointed look at her boyfriend, who sighed.

"I wasn't stalking, I was protecting. There's a difference!" Raph exclaimed. Isabelle sent him a grin.

"You doing okay, Tony?" Leo asked, and Anthony grinned again, looking as happy as Mikey when he had first tried pizza.

"This is amazing! I-I-I didn't even know this was possible! The Kraang are obviously more advance than I first thought when Izzy told me. They get the mutagen from what? It can't be a plant, or can it? Maybe it's some type of animal?" Anthony said, jumping from his seat and pacing around, mumbling to himself. Isabelle shook her head at her brother, and turned back to the screen.

"So, how's the retro-mutagen going, D?" she asked, and the gape-toothed turtle smiled.

"Awesome! I just need one more key ingredient, and I'll be finished, and we'll all be human!" Donnie said happily, and Isabelle smiled.

"That's great! So, anything big happen in New York?" she asked, and the brothers looked at each other.

"Yeah. We kind of found out that Karai happens to be Miwa." Leo said, rubbing the back of his neck. Isabelle's eyes widened.

"WHAT? There is no way that Master Splinter is the father of that cruel, dishonest, inconsiderate person! No way!" she yelled, startling Anthony out of his thoughts.

"Listen, Belle. I didn't think so either, but it's true. Karai just won't accept it. We were hoping that maybe, when you come back, you can talk to her, along with April. She seems to be wavering." Raph said soothingly. Isabelle took a deep breath, and ran a hand through her hair. She rubbed the scars on her wrists. They were throbbing every day. Then, her eyes widened.

"That's why she said that." she said quietly.

"Said what?" Raph asked, and Isabelle looked at them.

"After she left to go back to New York, she hugged all three of us, and told me to watch my back. She may have been warning me about something." she said. "That means that some part of her believes you guys." The four brothers and Anthony nodded in agreement.

"But still, when you see her, be nice." Leo said, like a father, and Isabelle stuck her tongue out at him.

"Fine, I'll be civil. But, until she apologizes for using me as a knife sharpener, I won't treat her like sister." she said, and the brothers grinned.

"Great! We'll call you later. Bye Izzy! Bye Tony!" Mikey said, and the laptop went black.

"Well that was eventful." Isabelle said, flopping back onto her bed. Anthony chuckled, and sat down next to her.

"I can't believe it. This is so cool." He said, bouncing up and down with excitement. Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Tony. Stop acting like a baby on a sugar high, and leave my bed alone." She said, and Anthony stopped, still grinning.

"Sorry." He replied apologetically. Isabelle smiled, and Anthony began to fire questions at her, about the boys, and about what Donnie was studying. Isabelle sighed fondly as her brother talked. It was going to be a long afternoon.

**Please review!**

**So sorry for the wait.**

**You all are awesome!**

**See you soon, ninjas!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	23. Something's Coming

**Hey Everybody!**

**Here's a quick update!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone besides Isabelle, Anthony, or Kristina.**

**Isabelle/Tony POV**

Isabelle sat downstairs, on the couch with her family. Tony was next to her as their father talked about his latest meeting.

"Miss Karai was very generous. Her father is willing to give a lot of money for our business. He's going to be supporting our every move, and plan." He said, and Isabelle sighed. She thought of the girl who was supposedly the beloved daughter of her favorite sensei. Anthony looked at her, thinking the same thing.

"Dad, what if Karai and her father are trying to trick you into losing the company? Maybe that's why they're giving so much money to you?" Isabelle said carefully. Her father glared at her.

"You just don't know anything about business, Isabelle. I wasn't speaking to you, I was talking to your sister, who actually know the world of business." He spat, and Isabelle felt tears in her eyes, and Tony gaped at their father, and he reached over to take Isabelle's hand. Suddenly, Isabelle let out a loud scream as she fell off of the couch, and onto the floor. Kristina and their father looked at her, surprised at the outburst, but Tony's eyes widened as he looked distressed.

"IZZY!" he yelled, kneeling down next to her. Isabelle lay on the floor, tears falling from her eyes as she gasped, clawing at her arms. Tony pulled back Isabelle's sleeves, exposing her scars. Ignoring his father and sister's loud gasps at the sight, Tony looked at his sister with concern. The scars, and her arms, were bright red, with glowing blue streaks shining through the scars.

"What happened to her?" Kristina asked in a hushed, disgusted voice. Tony glared at her as Isabelle gasped.

"Tony…the knives." She whispered, grabbing his arm. His eyes widened even further, remembering the story she had told him of her capture, and the torture that she had gone through.

"Crap. Hang on, sis." Tony said, and he looked around frantically, ignoring Kristina's hurt look, and his eyes finally fell on the couch, where Isabelle's phone sat, which had fallen from her pocket. He picked it up, hastily scrolling through her contacts, and picking the one person who could possibly figure out what was going on.

"Dad, Kris, keep an eye on her, and tell me if anything worse happens. I have to make a call." Tony commanded, and he stepped from the room as the phone rang, hoping that Raph would pick up.

**Raph POV**

"I FINISHED IT!" Donnie yelled, running out of his lab. Mikey looked up from his video game, pausing it.

"Really?" he asked excitedly. Donnie nodded, and Raph stood up from the couch. Leo poked his head out from his room.

"You're done?" he asked, stepping out into the main room, where Master Splinter had joined his three other sons.

"Yes! Now, I have five syringes, one for each of us, and I'll take one to April when we've finished." Donnie said, grinning as he held out the tray. The five took them, Master Splinter looking happier than the turtles had ever seen their father, and each went into their own room, just like the day that Donnie had first come out of his lab. When they emerged, Raph looked at his brothers, not noticing anything different about their human appearances, except that his hair now had red highlights. But, when he tried to turn to his turtle form, nothing happened.

"It worked, D." Raph said as his braniac brother also emerged from his own room. Donnie gave him a grin, with purple highlights in his own hair, and looked over at Mikey and Leo, who also came from their rooms, and who both had light orange and blue highlights in their hair, respectively.

"Well, it's not any different." Leo said, looking at his hands. Donnie rolled his eyes at his oldest brother.

"That's the point, Leo. The first retro-mutagen I made helped us to switch back and forth, but this one did something more. It lets us keep the types of abilities we had as mutants, but now the retro-mutagen has locked on to the DNA that made us half-humans, which is Sensei's. Although, now Sensei will turn back into who he was before the Kraang changed him." Donnie explained, and, while Leo and Raph understood, Mikey was just looking off, seeming to be in a daze.

"Mikey?" Raph asked, snapping his fingers in front of his baby brother's face. Mikey shook himself, and grinned hugely, his blue eyes shining with happiness.

"Look." He said, pointing to the ajar door leading into Sensei's room. Standing there, just in view of the brothers, was the man from their adoptive father's pictures. He was tall, with hair just like the brothers, and with a more muscular build.

"Sensei?" Leo asked, as he walked towards the door, followed by Raph. Their sensei turned to them with a happy smile on his face.

"Well done, Donatello." He said softly, and Donnie smiled. Sensei opened his arms, and the brothers ran onto them, hugging each other and their father happily.

"How about we go up to the surface to celebrate?" Raph asked, and Sensei nodded. As they reached the main room, Raph's phone rang.

"Hold on." He told his family, taking it out and checking the number. He grinned, "Hey Belle!"

"RAPH! I need you and whoever you can bring to get here NOW! Something's wrong with Izzy!" Tony's frantic voice came over the phone. Raph nearly dropped his phone.

"Slow down, Tony. What happened?" he said in a shaky voice. Leo, Mikey, Donnie, and Sensei looked at him worriedly.

"Me, Izzy, Kris, and Dad were sitting in the living room, and Dad was talking about his deal with Karai, and Isabelle suddenly collapsed on the ground, and she screamed. She was on the floor, and she said something about the knives that were used to give her those scars." Tony said, and Raph dropped his phone, frozen.

"Raph? What's wrong?" Leo asked, grabbing his brother's shoulders.

"We need to get to Isabelle's house. Stat. Something's wrong." Raph said, looking at his older brother.

"Donatello. Go with Raphael and make sure Isabelle is okay. Leonardo and Michelangelo, stay with me." Sensei said, placing a hand on Raph's shoulder. Donnie nodded, and the two of them ran to the Shellraiser.

"How fast can we go?" Raph asked Donnie, who sent him a grin.

"Let's find out." He replied. He stepped on the gas, and Raph felt his head snap back.

_"We're coming, Belle."_ Raph thought.

**Please Review!**

** You all are awesome!**

**Stay cool, mutants and ninjas!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	24. Blackout

**Hey Everybody!**

**Here's my next update!**

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone besides Isabelle, Tony, and Kristina.**

**Neutral POV**

Tony sat by Isabelle as she gasped on the floor, her arms rigid, and tears in her eyes.

"Anthony Gold, what is going on?" His father asked, his arms crossed as he looked down at Isabelle. Tony glared up at him and his sister.

"What's going on is Isabelle was most likely poisoned, and she's dying. Our friends from New York are coming and are going to try and help her." Tony said shortly, trying to contain his anger at his family. Just then, there was a frantic knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Tony said, sighing as he stood, and glanced at his father and Kristina. "Don't move her." He walked to the door, and opened it, where he was met with the worried faces of Donnie and Raph. The latter had a look on fear in his green eyes.

"Where is she?" Raph asked, looking around.

"Follow me. She's in pretty bad shape. I hope you can help her, Donnie." Tony said, and Donnie stepped into the house.

"Me too, Tony. Can you take us to her?" he asked, and Tony nodded, leading them towards the living room, where they heard Kristina and Mr. Gold talking.

"I think that this is all a trick. Isabelle is obviously faking it to gain sympathy. How could she be poisoned?" Mr. Gold was contemplating. Raph clenched his fists, but calmed at his younger brother's hand on his shoulder.

"Who would poison her? She's a nobody!" Kristina whined, her hands on her hips as Tony looked around the doorway.

"You'd be surprised at who wants to hurt Isabelle and Tony." Raph said, as he, Tony, and Donnie came into the living room. Raph looked at his girlfriend on the floor, and immediately went and knelt down to Isabelle's side. Donnie came over, and placed a large medical case on the table.

"Get her on the couch." Donnie said, and Raph gently lifted up his girlfriend and set her on the couch, standing next to the arm. Tony stood next to Donnie.

"What can we do, D?" Raph asked, and Donnie opened his mouth, only to be interrupted by Mr. Gold.

"Who are you, and why are you in my house?" he asked angrily, and Tony glared at his father.

"Dad, would you rather Isabelle die because you are being an idiot?" he retorted, and his father was stunned into silence. Donnie smirked.

"Alright. Raph, I need you to hold Izzy down. This is going to hurt her. Tony, take this knife and cut her sleeves off." Donnie said, and Raph walked behind the couch, and placed his hands over his girlfriend's body. Tony took the knife that Donnie handed him, and sliced off the sleeves carefully. Donnie took out a syringe, and opened his case. A glowing orange canister met their eyes.

"Retro-mutagen?" Tony asked, and Donnie nodded.

"Yup. I have a feeling that when Fishface and Karai were torturing her, they must have poisoned the blades with something like mutagen. This hopefully will save Isabelle's life, but it will hurt her while it's doing its thing." He replied, slowly filling the syringe with the liquid.

"What do you think you are doing?" Mr. Gold exclaimed as Donnie took a clean needle from his case.

"I'm trying to save one of my best friends." Donnie replied calmly as he prepped. Kristina let out a short laugh.

"Oh please. A teenager can't save a life." She said, rolling her eyes. Tony glared at her.

"I've saved my brothers' lives more times than they can count because of my lab and my medicine." Donnie said, barely sparing her a glance as he gently took a blood sample from Isabelle's arm, and put it into a small compartment inside of his laptop.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we're trying to save Isabelle's life." Tony said angrily. Donnie typed something into his laptop, and read the words on the screen

"What's the news?" Raph asked after a tense moment. Donnie went pale.

"It's mutagen. We need to get it out now or Isabelle will die." He replied, taking the syringe. "Since there was no second creature combined, the pure mutagen will mix with her blood, and poison it." As fast as was safely possible, Donnie injected the retro-mutagen into Isabelle's arm, and she let out another scream. Raph flinched visibly, but held her down all the same. After a moment of calm, Isabelle's body tensed again, and her eyes opened, but they were glowing bright orange.

"D, what's going on?" Raph asked. Donnie looked at his laptop.

"The retro-mutagen should be taking affect. I think it's just turning the mutagen. She'll be fine in a few minutes, but she's going to be out for about an hour." He said, relieved.

"Hey Tony, can you show me where her room is?" Raph asked, and Tony nodded. Raph gently picked up Isabelle from the couch, and followed Tony up the stairs, leaving Donnie and the other two behind in the living room.

"Now can you tell me who the heck you are, and how you know my daughter?" Mr. Gold demanded as Donnie put his stuff away.

"Gee, that's a strange way of saying, 'Hey! Thanks for saving my actual biological daughter's life!'" Donnie said back, not looking up from his task.

"How dare you! I demand that you get out of my home this instant!" Mr. Gold said, crossing his arms angrily. Donnie stood, snapping his case shut.

"Of course! Who else knows exactly what's going on with your daughter? Who else has the treatments? I do. Me and my family have studied these types of things since my father first came to America. As for who I am, I'm Donnie Hamato, and that was my brother, Raph Hamato. We are the only people who know everything about Isabelle." Donnie said, his tall, thin frame matching the man across from him. Mr. Gold huffed, and left the room, leaving Kristina with Donnie as he pulled his phone out to text his family to let them know that Isabelle was alright.

**Raph POV**

"Thanks, Tony." Raph said as Tony showed him the way to Isabelle's room. Raph held his girlfriend close as he walked into her bedroom, and carefully placed her on the bed. He looked around the room, and smiled as he saw the pictures hanging on her walls. Raph walked over to her desk, and saw the drawing there, and laughed quietly to himself. He felt a buzzing in his pocket, and took out his phone, seeing Leo's number on the screen.

"Hey Leo." Raph said, answering it.

"Raph! Is she alright?" Leo asked frantically.

"Yeah. She's going to be out for about an hour according to D. Her dad wasn't too happy with a random teen sticking needles in her, but we had to." Raph replied.

"Alright, that's good, but you need to get out of there. You've got incoming Foot. They're all riding in trucks, and Tiger Claw seems to be in the front one." Leo said.

"Great. Just what we need. Okay. I'll tell Donnie. How long do we have?" Raph asked.

"Not sure. Probably about ten minutes." Leo replied, and Raph cursed under his breath.

"Damn! Thanks, big brother. We'll get home as soon as possible." He said, and hung up. Raph walked back to Isabelle's side, and bent down, kissing her forehead.

"I'll be right back, Nerd." He whispered, and went downstairs where Donnie was typing away like a maniac on his laptop, and Tony was sending glares towards his sister and father.

"Hey Raph. Isabelle's good?" Donnie asked, looking up as his second oldest brother came in.

"Yeah, but we've got incoming. Multiple Foot, plus Tiger Claw." Raph said, and Donnie groaned.

"Crap. That's really not good." He said, running a hand through his black hair. Just then, a knock at the door startled the five gathered in the room.

"I'll get it!" Kristina said, skipping to the door. Tony rolled his eyes, and the Hamato brothers smirked at him.

"Hello, miss. We were called by Mr. Gold to come and retrieve everyone in the room and take them somewhere safe." A man's voice came from the foyer.

"Of course! I'll get them together." Kristina answered. She flounced back into the living room.

"Are they here?" Mr. Gold asked, standing from his seat. Kristina nodded.

"Who's here, Dad?" Tony asked suspiciously.

"Never mind that. Pack your bag, Anthony. We're going back to the city where we'll be safe." Mr. Gold replied. Tony looked at Donnie and Raph, the latter looking at Mr. Gold with suspicion and disgust.

"What about Donnie and Raph?" Tony asked, and his father gave him a very cruel smile. Tony looked behind them, and his eyes went wide. "DUCK!" Raph and Donnie both heard footsteps behind them, and Raph turned, sweeping his leg underneath the men just as they were going to shoot them.

"D! Get outside!" Raph yelled, and Donnie nodded.

"Tony, look after Izzy!" Donnie said as he ran out of the house, followed by his older brother.

"Of course!" Tony yelled. Raph and Donnie ran, but stopped when they saw that they were surrounded by Foot, and Tiger Claw.

"Take them." Tiger Claw commanded, and the last thing Raph saw was his brother falling to the ground as a dart protruded from his neck. Raph felt a sting in his own neck, and fell, his world going black.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Cliffie! Sorry, I just had to end it here.**

**Please review, and tell me what you thought!**

**You all are the best!**

**See you later, ninjas and mutants!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	25. Help is on the Way!

**Hey Everybody!**

**Here's my next update!**

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone besides Isabelle, Tony, and Kristina.**

**Isabelle POV**

Isabelle started awake, and saw nothing but black above her.

"Where am I?" she asked aloud, beginning to panic. A hand placed itself on her arm. She turned, and saw a man in a black suit smiling at her.

"Don't worry. Your father called us. You and your family are in danger, and we're taking you someplace safe." He said comfortingly. Isabelle nodded slowly, and saw Kristina sitting with Tony across from her.

"Tony? What happened?" she asked, and Tony looked at her, smiling.

"You just had some girl stuff. Kristina took care of you." He said, and Isabelle narrowed her eyes slightly. There was something off about her brother's smile, and, also, Kristina hated Isabelle. She would never do anything kind for her.

"Thanks." Isabelle said to the smug-looking girl across from her.

"Oh. It was nothing." Kristina replied, tossing her hair. Isabelle rolled her eyes, and sat up. She looked down, and noticed that she was wearing a large sweatshirt that she had not been wearing before she had blacked out back at the house.

"This is Raph's." she whispered. Isabelle looked up, and saw Tony shaking his head slightly at her. Her eyes widened. Something had happened, Isabelle just knew it. The van that she was in pulled into a garage, and the doors opened. More suited men were standing outside.

"Follow us, please." One said, and Tony helped Isabelle out of the car. The garage they were in was dark, with no clues telling Isabelle where they were. As they walked, Isabelle looked around, and saw no one.

"Where are we?" Tony asked, breaking the eerie silence. Mr. Gold smiled.

"Don't worry, Tony. We're almost there." He said. Isabelle tightened her hold on her brother's hand, and they reached two large double doors. Above them was a simple symbol: A black background with a red footprint.

"No. This isn't happening." Isabelle said quietly, backing away. Her father gripped her arm.

"Come along, Isabelle." He said angrily. Isabelle shook her head as they walked into the room. She felt a weight in her pocket, and smiled slightly, knowing it was her phone. She carefully slipped a hand onto her pocket, and hit the signal button Donnie had installed, letting the others know that they were in trouble.

"Hello again, Isabelle." Shredder sat on top of his throne.

"Shredder." Isabelle spat, yanking her arm from her father's grasp.

"Although I'm disappointed that the poison did not kill you, I am happy that you are here. Tell me, how did you cure yourself of Xever's poison?" Shredder asked, leaning on his hands, which were clasped together. Isabelle ignored him, looking around. She saw a cage in the corner, and gasped when she saw another mutant in there. The eyes staring back at her were surprisingly familiar.

"Karai?" she whispered. The snake mutant lifted her head, and looked at Isabelle with sadness and guilt. Surprisingly, Isabelle felt pity for the girl.

"Oh my gosh. What did you do to her?" Tony asked in disbelief, his eyes wide. Shredder glared at the two.

"This was the fault of those infernal turtles." He spat, and Isabelle found that highly doubtful.

"I doubt that. All the guys wanted to do was get their sister back from the man who kidnapped her." Isabelle said.

"Silence!" Surprisingly, the voice that shouted was not Shredder's. Mr. Gold walked forward, followed by Kristina.

"Master, we have found two of the four." Kristina said, standing next to his throne. Isabelle gaped.

"Dad? Kristina? You've been working with him?" she asked, not believing what she was seeing.

"Of course!" Kristina said, grinning wickedly. She clapped her hands, and the doors opened again. Isabelle put her hands over her mouth to prevent screaming. Foot soldiers came into the room, dragging behind them two very resistant humans. Raph had a gash over his cheek, and Donnie had a bruise forming on his cheek.

"Belle! Tony! They didn't hurt you, did they?" Raph asked, as they were dragged forward.

"No." Tony said, and Isabelle looked at her father with hatred.

"You knew he poisoned me? You knew what they did?" she screamed, pointing to the monster on the throne.

"Well, no, but I am not to go against my master." Mr. Gold said back, and Isabelle ran forward, but was held back by Tony.

"No. That's exactly what he wants." He hissed in her ear, and Isabelle nodded, taking a deep breath. Shredder smirked.

"Now, which one of you can tell me where to find your sensei?" he asked, and Raph pulled against his bonds.

"Like we'll ever tell you!" he yelled.

"We would never betray our father that way." Donnie agreed. Mr. Gold looked at Isabelle.

"How about you? He's not your father, so where is he?" he asked, and Isabelle let out a cold laugh.

"Not my father? He's the closest thing I have to a father. In fact, that entire family is the closest thing I have to a real one. You left a ten year old on her own, in the middle of New York. You were hardly a perfect father. But, I do have to thank you for one thing: Thank you for adopting Tony. He's my fourth brother." Isabelle said, crossing her arms. Tony and Donnie smiled at her, and Raph grinned proudly. Shredder, however, glared at her.

"Foolish girl! One way, or another, we will get that information out of you." He shouted.

"You leave her alone, or I'll kill you!" Raph shouted. Shredder chuckled.

"You should worry about your brother, Raphael. He's going to be recreating the retro-mutagen for me to cure my daughter." He said calmly, and Donnie cocked his head.

"I didn't know you had a daughter." He replied, and Isabelle hid a laugh behind her hand.

"You are going to find a way to cure her, boy." Shredder commanded, and Donnie's gaze hardened.

"No. I would rather leave my sister the way that she is than to cure her, and leave her to your mercy, and have you brainwash her again. Miwa is the daughter or Master Splinter, and I will only cure her when she is safe with her actual family again." Donnie said, and Karai looked at him hopefully, her eyes shining with happiness. Isabelle smiled, and Tony put his arm around her shoulders. Raph's eyes sparkled with pride for his younger brother.

**Leo POV**

Leo sat anxiously in the lair as Mikey read one of his comic books.

"Do you think they're alright?" he asked his father, who was sitting next to him.

"I am not sure, my son. Raphael said he would call us when he and Donatello had finished, and that Isabelle was alright." Splinter replied, and Leo sighed.

"GUYS! MASTER SPLINTER!" April ran into the lair, followed closely by Casey. Her phone was out, and she looked frantic. Leo shot up.

"What is it, April?" he asked, and April seemed taken aback by the sight of three humans.

"Donnie finished it?" she asked, and Leo nodded as Mikey stood next to him.

"What's wrong, April?" Splinter asked.

"Isabelle activated her signal button on her phone. I think there may be something wrong." April said. Leo took out his own phone, and looked, seeing the signal. He opened the tracker, and groaned.

"They're in Shredder's lair. Do you think that they were captured?" Leo asked his father. Splinter thought for a moment.

"Most likely. Come, my children. It is time to engage our enemy for what is hopefully the last time." Splinter said, and Leo, Mikey, April, and Casey all nodded, and they went into the dojo.

"Do you think they're alright?" Mikey asked worriedly. Leo looked at his youngest brother.

"I hope so, Mike. I really hope so." He replied, taking his brother into a tight hug. Now as humans, Donnie was still the tallest, following with Leo and Raph at about the same height, and Mikey was the shorter by about a good few inches from Leo.

"I hope that Isabelle and Tony are alright." April said as she got her weapons, and Leo let go of Mikey.

"I'm sure they are. Donnie and Raph are with them." Casey said, slapping his hockey sticks onto his back. April sighed, and shot a glance at Leo.

"That's what I'm worried about." She said softly, playing with her fan.

"Let's go." Leo said after getting his katanas. The three followed him out of the dojo, where they saw Master Splinter standing near the exit with his staff.

"Are you coming with us, Sensei?" Mikey asked hopefully. Splinter smiled, and placed a hand on his youngest son's shoulder.

"Yes. It is time that I confront Shredder, once and for all." He said, and Leo looked from his father, to his friends, and to his youngest brother.

"Let's go save our family." He said.

**Please review!**

**You all are great!**

**See you soon, mutants and ninjas!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	26. Final Battle

**Hey Everybody!**

**Here's my next update!**

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone besides Isabelle, Tony, and Kristina.**

**Neutral POV**

Isabelle felt arms wrap around her from behind.

"Let me go!" she yelled as she was brought forward.

"Now, Isabelle. Tell Master Shredder where Hamato Yoshi is, and your friends don't get hurt." Kristina said, sneering at her adoptive sister. Isabelle glared at her.

"I'm not telling you anything." She spat back. Mr. Gold crossed his arms.

"Isabelle, you are going to tell us now, or else." He said, and Isabelle scoffed.

"Or else what? You've probably forgotten, Dad. I've been training in martial arts since I was little." She said, and pulled the two men that were holding her arms in front of her, and kicked them both in the chest, using that momentum to push herself backwards, and flipping away from them. She heard a slight crash behind her, and spared a glance at her boyfriend and Donnie. They had successfully gotten rid of their own captors, and Raph twirled his sais in his hands, grinning. Donnie held his bo staff.

"You have no idea how weird this feels." Donnie said, looking down. Isabelle laughed, and Tony took out her knives, tossing them to her.

"Thanks, Tony. Go see if you can free Karai." She told him, and he nodded, dodging the Foot coming their way.

"This is going to be fun." Raph said as he came to Isabelle's side. She smiled at him.

"Definitely. Love the red and purple, by the way. I'm guessing Mikey and Leo have orange and blue?" Isabelle asked, and Donnie nodded.

"Just a little extra that I added." He replied, and Isabelle grinned.

"Shall we, boys?" she asked, and the two grinned back, and began to fight back against the Foot coming at them.

"Watch out, Belle!" Raph yelled as a knife flew over her head.

"Thanks! I think they may not want to take captives." Isabelle said back, and Raph snorted.

"Ya think?" he replied.

"Hey lovebirds! Less chatter, more fighting!" Donnie shouted from his spot fighting a Foot.

"Whatever, D!" Isabelle giggled. She saw Shredder motion for Tiger Claw, Fishface, and Razar, as she knew Mikey now called him, to go forward.

"Guys. We've got incoming." Donnie said, pushing away the soldier, and backing up with Raph and Isabelle. As the three descended upon them, a throwing star came from nowhere, and stuck in one of Tiger Claw's guns. The star had a sort of flower design on it. Isabelle grinned.

"Get away from my siblings." The group turned to see Leo crouching on the small ledge above the door. He kicked off of the ledge, and landed in front of them, pointing his swords at the other three mutants. The door behind them was thrown open, and standing there was Mikey, Casey, and April. In front of them, holding his staff in his hands, was Hamato Yoshi, or Splinter, as his children and student knew him.

"Sensei!" Isabelle said happily. Splinter smiled at her, and focused on the man sitting on the throne in front of him.

"Shredder." He said. The mentioned man stood from his seat.

"Hamato Yoshi." Shredder growled. As he came down, Raph stepped forward slightly, his eyes narrowing, but Splinter held his staff out, blocking his second eldest son's path. Raph looked at him, confused. Splinter shook his head.

"No. This fight is between the two of us. Help your brothers." He said, and Raph nodded, going to where Leo and Mikey were, followed by Donnie and Isabelle. When Donnie reached her, April hugged him tightly, and kissed his cheek, then enveloped Isabelle in a tight hug.

"I missed my sister." She said, and Isabelle grinned.

"I missed mine, too." She replied. Casey shot her a smile.

"Good to see you're still up and kicking, Gold." He said, giving her a high-five.

"Same to you, Jones." Isabelle retorted. Their small bubble was popped as Splinter and Shredder began to fight.

"Whoa." Tony said as he ran over to them, having sprung Karai from her cage. The group was awed for a moment at the sight of the two masters fighting. Shredder had his claws out, and was giving everything that he had in what seemed to be a final battle. Splinter was holding his own, with his staff in his hands. As they watched, Shredder slashed at his opponent with his knives, Splinter barely dodging them, and hitting them back with his staff. The group was startled when they suddenly saw ice-blue blasts fire past their heads.

"Right! Isabelle, Raph, you two take Fishface. D, April, Casey, take Razar. Mikey, you'll take Tiger Claw with me. Tony, stay with Karai and fend off any Foot coming towards us." Leo said, tossing Tony a sword. They all nodded, knowing their assignments. Raph offered his arm to Isabelle, giving her a cheeky grin.

"Shall we, milady?" he asked, and Isabelle giggled, putting her arm through his.

"We shall, dear sir." She replied, and they turned to Fishface. Raph swung Isabelle around, and she kicked the large fish mutant away for a moment, allowing them to prepare their weapons.

"Bring it on, Fishy." Raph said, smirking. Fishface growled, and took out his knives. Isabelle flinched slightly at the sight of the knives, but glared at him. Fishface began to slash at them with his knives, and the two jumped back every time, barely dodging them. Isabelle pressed the button near the handle of one of her swords, and it turned into a whip. She threw it forward, wrapping round Fishface's robotic leg, and pulled it towards her. However, the mutant was stronger than she expected, and he kicked backwards, pulling Isabelle towards him, with his knife out.

"Not today!" Raph yelled, throwing one of his sais, and knocking the knife out of the way. Isabelle aimed her sword at the control on Fishface's metallic legs, and sent it straight through, disabling the legs. The fish fell to the floor, unable to walk.

"So that's one down. How are the others doing?" Isabelle asked, turning her whip back into a sword as she looked around. Donnie, April, and Casey had made a good team, and they had been able to stop Razar, who was now unconscious, and lying on the ground, thanks to April's newfound powers. Leo and Mikey were almost finished with Tiger Claw. Apparently, sending him against those two was tiring the older mutant out. As Raph and Isabelle watched, Mikey wrapped his chain around Tiger Claw's legs, and yanked back, making him fall to the ground, hitting his head against the stone floor. Tony and Karai were holding their own against the Foot. Granted, Karai was a mutant snake, but Tony was doing surprisingly well. They looked over at Splinter and Shredder, and Isabelle gasped. Shredder was being pushed backwards as he and Sensei fought. It was just like the story that Splinter had told them, except, now, their sensei was protecting more than just his wife and daughter.

"Go, Father!" Raph exclaimed quietly. Isabelle smiled at him, and looked back, just in time to see Shredder pull one last trick from behind his back as he gave his opponent a sinister smile. A small knife flew into his hand, and he flipped it so that the point was directed straight at Splinter's heart.

"NO!" Isabelle screamed, and she turned her sword into a knife, and threw it, knocking the dagger out of Shredder's hand, allowing for Splinter to swing his staff, and hit Shredder across the head, where he fell to the ground, unconscious. The Foot scattered, all running off in different directions, but the three mutants remained, either incapacitated like their master, or too weak to stand. Splinter leaned on his staff, and turned to face his sons. They all broke out into huge grins, and ran to their father, hugging him tightly.

"We really did it, didn't we, Father?" Leo asked happily.

"Yes, my sons. Yes we did." Splinter replied, smiling. Isabelle clapped her hands happily, and hugged April, Casey, and Tony. She then turned to Karai, giving her a smile.

"I'm sorry, Karai. For everything that I've said about you." Isabelle said apologetically. Karai gave her a look that Isabelle took for everything to be alright. She felt a presence behind her, and turned, just in time to see a knife hurtling towards her head. Isabelle ducked, and lashed out, landing a punch on Kristina's cheek.

"You ruined everything! Master Shredder was going to rule New York!" her step-sister screamed, holding her cheek from her spot on the floor. Mr. Gold glared at Isabelle as he came forward.

"You've ruined everything, Isabelle. Just like you always do. Happy now?" he asked, crossing his arms. His smug look was wiped off of his face when another fist hit his face. Isabelle looked to see Raph glaring back at the older man.

"She's never ruined anything. You leave her alone." He growled. Mikey came forward, and wrapped the two henchmen of Shredder in smaller chains.

"Anthony! Tell them to let us go!" Kristina said in a forceful voice. Tony shook his head.

"No. You both deserve this after what you tried to do. Trying to kill your own daughter? I can't believe that I'm related to you." Tony said. Isabelle turned away from her father, unable to look at him anymore. Someone wrapped their arms around her waist, spinning her around. Her embracer planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Well done, Nerd." Raph said, and Isabelle turned around.

"Thanks, Muscles." She said, grinning. Raph grinned, and tilted his head in, capturing Isabelle's lips with his own. Isabelle closed her eyes, tightening her hold around her boyfriend's neck.

"Dudes! Get a room!" Mikey shouted, and the two broke away, smiling. Isabelle looked over at her sensei, who was smiling at them.

"Is it really over?" she asked.

"Yes, Isabelle. I do believe that the police will be here any moment." Splinter said.

"Then we'll leave them here for the police to find?" Donnie asked, and Splinter nodded.

"Yes. However, we cannot leave the mutants here. As much pain as they have cause us, no one deserves what the government will do to them." He said. The four brothers walked over to the mutant henchmen of Shredder, and together, they dragged them into a spot where no one would be able to find them. Then, they made sure that the ties around the humans were secured before walking back to their family. Flashing red and blue lights outside alerted the group that the police had arrived.

"Let's move." Leo said, looking up. Raph knelt down, and held out his hands. Leo stuck his foot inside, and Raph lifted him up, as he jumped onto the ledge. April went next, then Donnie, Mikey, Tony, and Master Splinter. Isabelle walked forward, the last one in the room, save for Raph. He grinned at her.

"I'll be right behind you." He said, and Isabelle smiled back.

"You'd better." She replied. Raph took her foot, and lifted her up, where Leo took her arms, and pulled her onto the ledge. Raph jumped, his hands grabbing the edge, and pulling himself up. He knelt between Isabelle and Leo as the police ran into the room. The family huddled in the shadows, not being seen.

"Boys! We've found him!" one of the officers yelled, seeing Shredder unconscious against the stairs.

"The infamous leader of the Foot Clan. Shredder. Alright, get all his weapons, and cuff him. What do we have here?" Another officer wondered, seeing Kristina and Mr. Gold tied near the throne.

"Help us! We were mistakenly brought here. My name is Kristina Gold, and this is my father." Kristina pleaded, and Isabelle gripped Raph's hand tightly, waiting.

"Check her father's background, along with hers." The same officer said, and there was a moment of silence.

"Sir, these two have quiet the history. James Gold is the head of a large company that has been assisting the Foot Clan and the Black Dragons for months, right underneath the government's nose. And Miss Kristina here has been apprehended for underage drinking many times. Boys, this is a great night!" the officer said, and the group hiding in the shadows could hear the struggle as the three were taken away.

"Let's go." Splinter said, laying a hand on Isabelle's shoulder. She nodded, and turned leading her friends away from the scene, and through the broken window. They left the building just as the police were, and ran across the rooftop, landing on one far enough away. Isabelle fell back against an air-conditioning unit, and breathed deeply. Tony sat down next to her, and gave her a small grin.

"You good, Izzy?" he asked, and Isabelle looked at him for a moment before throwing her arms around his neck.

"I'm perfect! Shredder's gone, I'm not poisoned, you're here, and my family is okay!" she exclaimed happily. Raph laughed, and shook his head at his girlfriend. Isabelle sent him a small glare, and he reached down, and grabbed her hands, pulling her up into a tight hug.

"I'm so happy that you're alright." He whispered in her ear, and Isabelle smiled. Their romantic moment was ruined, however, when Mikey jumped on top of them, hugging them.

"WE'RE ALL OKAY!" he shouted, and Isabelle laughed.

"Yes we are, Mikey." She replied, looking around at her crazy family. Leo was shaking her head at his youngest brother, Donnie had his arm around April's shoulders, Casey was leaning against the wall next to Tony, smirking. Karai had come along with them, and was curled against a doorway, with Splinter next to her, a hand on her back. Her eyes landed on Raph, who was looking at her face, a soft smile on her face. He hugged her from their spot on the ground, with Mikey sitting in front of them with a grin on his face. Isabelle leaned her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Isabelle Gold." Raph said quietly. Isabelle smiled.

"I love you, Raphael Hamato." She replied.

**Please review!**

**Tell me if you want an epilogue!**

**Yes, you guessed it: The story's done. If you want anything else, PM or review!**

**I love you all.**

**See you soon, mutants and ninjas!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	27. The End?

**Hi everybody!**

**So, here's the final chapter of Tough Love!**

**Enjoy it, my faithful readers! BTW, the dress links are on my profile.  
Disclaimer: As you all probably know after about twenty-six chapters, I only own Isabelle and Tony. Kristina and Mr. Gold are OUT OF THE PICTURE!**

**Isabelle POV**

Isabelle sat on top of April's bed. The two were getting ready for the prom dance at their school. It was about a month after the final fight, and it was the last week of school.

"So, you excited?" April asked from her spot in the bathroom, where she was putting on her makeup. Isabelle smiled.

"Definitely. It'll be nice getting to go out to a dance without having to worry about anything. It'll just be us." She said, smoothing down the folds of her dress. Isabelle had gotten a light red fit and flare dress, with silver beading on the chest, and going down one side. She had gotten silver heels to wear with it, along with some silver jewelry. April had on a long, purple dress, with beading across the chest, and she had gotten purple heels to wear.

"I can't wait. Tony driving us, right?" April asked, coming out of the bathroom. Isabelle nodded.

"Yup. And the boys will meet us there. It's so cute that Leo's taking Karai. This is the first normal teenager thing that she's ever done." Isabelle said. After Shredder had been captured, Donnie had consented to turn their sister back into a human, and she, April, and Isabelle had become very close.

"It's adorable. He's taking the role of over-protective big brother well, just like Tony." April said, smirking. Isabelle laughed, thinking of her brother.

"Mikey, Tony and Casey are going by themselves, as "bachelors", as Mikey so subtly put it." Isabelle added, as she walked over to her redheaded friend's dresser, where she put the finishing touches on her makeup.

"Of course they are. Now, are we ready?" April said after a moment, and Isabelle nodded, standing up. The two girls walked out of their apartment, and down the stairs, where Tony was waiting for them.

"Shall we go, ladies?" he asked, grinning. Isabelle grinned back, and took her brother's offered hand. He led them to his car, where the three drove to their high school, where lights were flashing, and there was music pulsing out. Standing by the doorway was Raph and Donnie, both wearing tuxes with red and purple ties. Isabelle grinned, and stepped out of the car, taking the waiting hand of her boyfriend.

"How did I get such a gorgeous girlfriend?" Raph asked, smiling at her. Isabelle smiled back, and kissed his cheek.

"By arm-wrestling her for her number." She said back. Donnie choked on a laugh.

"That's how you two got together? Dang, Raph!" he said, and Raph rolled his eyes at his immediate younger brother.

"Come on. They're waiting for us." April said, smiling as she tugged her boyfriend's arm. Tony laughed at his friends, and walked ahead of them, joining Mikey, Casey, Leo, and Karai, all of whom were waiting at the entrance. Each boy was wearing a black suit, but Mikey had a gold tie, Leo had a blue tie, Casey had a silver one, and Karai was wearing a silvery-blue dress.

"Hi guys!" Isabelle said, smiling at her friends. They grinned back at her, and Karai gave her a small wave.

"Let's go in!" Mikey said, and ran inside, followed closely by Tony and Casey.

"Why are they so immature?" Karai asked, shaking her head as she watched her youngest brother run off. Isabelle laughed.

"That's what I want to know. Tony's gotten more carefree, however, since spending a lot of time with Casey and Mikey." She said, and Raph put an arm around her shoulders.

"I guess we should follow them to make sure that they don't get into any trouble." Leo said, and offered Karai his arm, which she took, smiling. Donnie did the same to April, who smiled, as he escorted her in.

"Hold on, Belle. I've got something for you." Raph said, taking a box out of his jacket pocket. Isabelle looked at him, questions in her eyes.

"What's this?" she asked, and Raph smiled gently.

"Just open it." He prodded, and Isabelle opened the box, and gasped.

"Raph…" she trailed off, not knowing what to say. Inside the black box, nestled in dark green fabric, was a necklace. It was a simple silver chain, with a locket attached to it, with the Hamato Clan symbol on it. Raph reach down, and opened the locket. On one side of the locket, there was a picture of Isabelle and Tony, when Isabelle had hugged him after the battle. On the other side, it was a picture that Casey had taken, just like the one hanging in Isabelle's room. Isabelle was sitting in between Leo and Raph, her head on Raph's shoulder with a book in her hands. Mikey was on the ground, leaning against Leo's legs. Donnie and April were next to him, April's legs in Donnie's lap. Master Splinter was standing behind them, a smile on his face.

"Think of it as a late Christmas present." Raph said. Isabelle looked up at him, with tears in her eyes.

"Raph. I can't believe this. I love it!" Isabelle exclaimed, throwing her arms around his shoulders, and kissing him. Raph smiled, and broke away, taking the necklace from the box, and putting it around Isabelle's neck.

"You're my precious jewel, and I'll do anything to protect you, Nerd Bird. I love you more than I can ever put into words." he said, taking his girlfriend's hands. Isabelle looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I love you, my amazing protector." she said, putting her arms around his neck. Raph kissed her cheek, and looked into her shining eyes, then back towards the gym.

"Let's meet up with the others." He said, and Isabelle smiled.

"We're in no rush." She said back, and Raph laughed, and hugged her around the waist, kissing her again. The two were in the middle of an empty parking lot, both were complete opposites. One a hot-headed ninja, the other a book loving outcast. Somehow, the two were attracted to each other, and they had fallen in love. Unfortunately, a shadow next to the high school plotted to pop their perfect bubble.

"Soon, freaks." Razar said, and pressed the silver triangle in his paw, creating a shining, pink portal. He jumped through, followed closely by Fishface, and Tiger Claw.

**Well! There you go! What will happen to Raph and Isabelle? Where did the three mutants go? These questions may, or may not be answered. I hope you all enjoyed the final chapter of _Tough Love_. Thank you to everybody who has stuck with this story, and thank you to all those who have encouraged me to continue, and to do my best on it. I love you all, and I'm so grateful to you.**

**Stay amazing, mutants and ninjas!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


End file.
